


El oscuro Enemigo

by bloodymurder93



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymurder93/pseuds/bloodymurder93
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Syaoran dejara Tomoeda, Sakura lo trata de olvidar con otro chico, que pasaría si Syaoran regresa y tienen que enfrentar a un enemigo que esta mas cerca de ellos de lo que creen.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 1





	1. El comienzo del peligro

Capitulo 1

Inglaterra es una ciudad colonial, que alberga muchos palacios, el más famoso es el palacio de Buckingham, en el reside la reina, eso es sabido por todo el mundo, lo que solo unos pocos saben es que el palacio es la sede del consejo de magos de occidente, un lugar que alberga a los más sabios y poderosos hechiceros de toda Europa y América, el líder del consejo se destaca, ya que es el más joven pero también el más poderoso, ya que es la reencarnación del hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Clow Reed, el nombre de este joven es: Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿cómo fue que con toda la seguridad que lo rodeaba, aun así pudieron robar el báculo de Merlín?-pregunto uno de los sabios del consejo

-eso es lo más extraño, los únicos que sabíamos como cruzar las defensas somos todos los que estamos aquí- respondió Eriol

\- ¿estás insinuando que uno de nosotros lo ha robado?-

-no estoy insinuando nada, ahora lo más importante es encontrarlo, el báculo es un objeto mágico muy poderoso, en las manos equivocadas podría causar mucho daño, deberiam...-

Eriol fue interrumpido por un guardia que entro a la sala con un gesto de preocupación

-señor, han entrado intrusos, vienen hacia aquí, tienen el...- el guardia fue interrumpido cuando una espada le atravesó el corazón, matándolo.

-lamento interrumpir su reunión, pero no deben salir vivos de aquí- dijo el personaje que mato al guardia

Acto seguido, las personas que lo acompañaban comenzaron atacar a los que se encontraban ahí, los hechiceros trataron de defenderse pero fue demasiado sorpresivo y comenzaron a caer muertos, Eriol trato de ir en su ayuda, pero fue interceptado por el líder

-me parece que hoy no salvaras a nadie- dijo el líder, Eriol trato de ver su cara, pero estaba cubierta con una capucha, a Eriol le parecía haber escuchado su voz en otro lado, pero no lograba ubicarla

-¿Quién eres y porque nos atacas?-pregunto Eriol

\- no tiene porque saberlo- respondió y comenzó a atacarle

Eriol trataba de defenderse pero su oponente era demasiado rápido, como si hubiera sido entrenado para el combate desde pequeño, aun asi logro darle un golpe que hizo que se le cayera la capucha, Eriol se quedo paralizado al ver quién era.

-Syaoran, ¿eres tú?- pregunto, bajando la guardia

-nunca bajes la guardia frente al enemigo- respondió y enseguida lo apuñalo con su espada, volteo con sus compañeros y les hizo un gesto para retirarse

-las personas nunca son lo que parecen-después de decir esto desapareció con los demás, dejando una masacre tras de sí.

-todavía respira, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- escucho decir a su guardiana Nakuru, antes de perder el conocimiento


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

Capitulo 2

Tomoeda, Japón

Un muñeco trata de despertar a un joven que parece tener una pesadilla

-Sakura, Sakura despierta ya-repetía el peluche, la chica se despertó sobresaltada y mando volar al muñeco

-Sakura, ¿Qué paso? Parecías tener una pesadilla- pregunto el muñeco

-Kero, tuve un sueño muy extraño, estábamos en la torre de Tokio al parecer peleando con alguien, uno de ellos se parecía a Syaoran, lo cual era más raro ya que el también estaba peleando con nosotros-le conto Sakura, el muñeco llamado kero estaba pensativo, pero cuando iba a decir algo, el timbre sonó y Sakura corrió a cambiarse para ir a la escuela

-Kero, hablamos en la tarde ok- dijo Sakura mientras salía presurosa de su cuarto aun pensando en aquel extraño sueño, hasta que vio al chico que la estaba esperando y olvido el sueño

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto el chico cuando ella salió

-más o menos, Ryu –respondió tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la escuela

-¿contenta de regresar a la escuela?-

-sí, ya quiero verlos a todos otra vez, espero que nos toque en el mismo salón-

-Sakura, Ryu, por aquí- les grito una chica de cabello negro desde la entrada de la escuela

-hola Tomoyo, ¿Qué tal tu viaje a América?-pregunto Sakura pues su amiga se fue todo un mes con su madre de vacaciones

-muy bien, tengo todo grabado en mi cámara, te lo enseño después, vamos a ver en que salón estaremos-

Se encaminaron hacia las listas, viendo con gusto que estarían juntos, en ese momento llegaron dos chicos a hablar con ellos

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?, Yamazaki, Naoko y yo estaremos en el mismo salón, esta justo al lado del de ustedes-dijo una chica en cuanto llegaron

-muy bien Chiharu, creo que nuestros salones estarán juntos, asi que nos veremos seguido- respondió Tomoyo

-de acuerdo, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Yamazaki y se comenzaron a encaminar a sus salones

-Ryu, adelántate, tengo que hablar con Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, Ryu asistió y comenzó a caminar, cuando de repente vio a una persona

-"creo que lo he visto en algún otro lado, debe ser mi imaginación"-pensó Ryu y siguió su camino

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Tomoyo, una vez que estuvieron solas

-tuve un sueño, pero fue muy raro-respondió Sakura y le comenzó a contar lo que soñó, cuando termino, Tomoyo tenía una cara pensativa

-eso es muy raro, si es una premonición significaría que existen 2 Syaoran, lo cual es imposible-

-espero que no sea eso porque no quisiera que existieran dos, con uno tuve suficiente-respondió Sakura, entonces sonó el timbre y corrieron a su salón

Durante las primeras clases Sakura estuvo distraída, aun pensaba en ese sueño, cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de comer, junto Tomoyo y su novio Ryu salieron al césped a comer, donde después se les unirían Yamazaki y los demás

-¿de qué trataron las clases?-pregunto Sakura

-parece que estuviste muy distraída, por cierto, te hice el almuerzo, imagine que despertarías tarde y no tendrías tiempo de prepararlo- dijo Ryu sacando la comida de su mochila

-gracias Ryu, por eso te quiero-dijo Sakura besando su mejilla

-que lindos se ven los dos-menciono Tomoyo mientras les tomaba una fotografía, en ese momento llego Yamazaki que se veía especialmente feliz

-llego a nuestro salón un alumno nuevo de intercambio y es alguien que conocemos-en ese momento llego Chiharu y Naoko con el nuevo, inmediatamente Sakura se paralizo ya que a pesar de los golpes en la cara y una cicatriz en la mejilla seguía siendo igual

-Syaoran –fue lo único que pudo decir


	3. Volví y a ti no te importa

Capitulo 3

-Sakura ha pasado tiempo- dijo Syaoran

-esto no es bueno- menciono Tomoyo mirando como Ryu miraba a Syaoran ya que el sabia quien era y lo que había significado para Sakura

-claro que ha pasado tiempo, desde la primaria no te veíamos-dijo Yamazaki, aliviando la tensión que se había creado

-sí, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Tomoyo

-muy bien, veo que ustedes también están bien-respondió Syaoran mirando como Sakura tomaba de la mano a su novio

-déjame presentarme, soy Ryu, el novio de Sakura-dijo mientras se levantaba con la mano estirada

-mucho gusto, soy Syaoran-respondió estrechándole la mano con mucha fuerza al igual que Ryu

-he escuchado mucho de ti-dijo con resentimiento

-¿por qué no comenzamos a comer?-menciono Naoko que ya había comenzado a sentir el resentimiento que venía de ambos

Cuando comenzaron a comer Sakura evitaba mirar a Syaoran, lo que era difícil ya que el no dejaba de mirarla y a ella le daba curiosidad el porqué tenía todo esos golpes

-por cierto Syaoran, ¿Cómo está Meiling?-pregunto Tomoyo

-bien, ella llegara mañana, se tuvo que quedar porque tenía unos asuntos-

-que bien, a ella si la extraño-señalo Sakura con resentimiento, y antes que Syaoran dijera algo la campana sonó y tuvieron que regresar a su salones

Ahora en la segunda mitad de la escuela, nadie pudo estar concentrado, Sakura pensaba en el porqué Syaoran había vuelto, Syaoran en el hecho de que Sakura salía con un chico, Ryu en lo que le había dicho Tomoyo de ese chico y Tomoyo pensaba en que debía hablar con Syaoran para aclarar el porqué había regresado y porque no se había comunicado en años

-Tomoyo, ¿iras con nosotros a la cafetería?- pregunto Sakura una vez que las clases concluyeron

-no, tengo que resolver unos asuntos en mi casa-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura y se marcho con Ryu

Pero Tomoyo no tenía ningún asunto por resolver en su casa, se encamino hacia el aula de al lado

-Syaoran, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto una vez que llego al aula

-claro que si-respondió y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera de la escuela

-hare esto rápido, ¿Por qué regresaste?-

-¿tengo que tener un razón?-

-claro que sí, no te comunicas en años y un día de repente te apareces sin ninguna razón aparente-respondió enojada

\- tengo varias razones- respondió por fin

-¿una de ellas es Sakura?-

-si-

-has visto que ella está con alguien y si no tienes una buena excusa por tu ausencia todos estos años, me temo que ella ni siquiera te volverá dirigir la palabra-

-la tengo, pero esperare a que Meiling llegue para decírselas, ella es la única que tengo de testigo para que me crean-

-de acuerdo, pero espero que sea algo que valga la pena, nos vemos mañana-dijo Tomoyo y se encamino a su casa

-adiós- respondió y se fue

-¿sigues pensando en ese chico?- pregunto Ryu al ver a Sakura tan distraída, una vez que llegaron al café

-claro que no, ¿Por qué lo haría?-respondió sabiendo que era una mentira

-porque fue alguien importante en tu vida-

\- eso es el pasado, ¿a quién le importa?-respondió frustrada

-a mi me importa, yo sé lo que él te hizo-

-ya no hay que hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien, ¿Cómo le va a tu hermano?-pregunto resignado

-apenas si tiene tiempo para descansar, cuando está en la casa duerme la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo aliviada de que cambiaran el tema

-los doctores casi nunca tienen tiempo libre y... Sakura ¿estás bien?-dijo mirando que veía hacia afuera cuando volteo se dio cuenta que miraba a Syaoran que en ese momento había visto que ahí estaba Sakura

-claro que estoy bien-respondió Sakura quitando la vista del lugar donde estaba Syaoran

-¿sabes qué? Iré a hablar con él, ya me tiene harto-dijo Ryu haciendo un ademan para levantarse

-no lo hagas, no vale la pena-dijo Sakura tomando el brazo de su novio para que tomara asiento

-de acuerdo-respondió resignado

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y se fue, diez minutos después Sakura y Ryu también se fueron de ahí, ninguno se dio cuenta de que en la cafetería había otra persona que no los dejo de mirar en todo el rato

-vaya, vaya eso fue interesante-dijo el chico en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo contesto mientras salía de ahí-¿hola?, si, lo encontré Nakuru, pero aun no estoy seguro que sea el mismo, de acuerdo, si ya pueden tomar el avión a Japón, ok nos vemos, adiós- dicho esto colgó y salió de ahí


	4. Pesadilla

\- duerme bien, hasta mañana-dijo Ryu cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura

-tú también, adiós-respondió y entro a su casa, aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar ese día

-qué bueno que llegas, tengo mucha hambre-hablo Kero en cuanto Sakura entro a la casa

-hay algo de flan en el refrigerador, come eso-dijo desanimada

-¿paso algo hoy?-dijo preocupado

-si, Syaoran volvió-

-¿el mocoso? ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé, y no me interesa pero aun asi es extraño verlo-

-¿no habrá vuelto por ti, o si?-

-si me quisiera se hubiera comunicado todos estos años-dijo un tanto dolida pues aun recordaba las veces que ella creía que regresaría

\- ¿y Ryu como reacciono?-

-está molesto, pero no tiene razones-

-como no va tener razones si tú querías al mocoso-

-Kero eso fue en el pasado, ya no tengo nada que ver con el-

-está bien no te enojes, cambiando de tema, ¿el que haya regresado no tendrá que ver con el sueño que tuviste?-dijo Kero al ver que Sakura estaba molesta

-no lo sé, eso me preocupa, ¿podría significar que tendremos problemas otra vez?-

-lo sabremos hasta que el mocoso diga porque regreso-

-espero que no pase nada malo, iré a dormir, termínate el flan y subes antes de que mi papa llegue-dijo y subió a su cuarto

-¿aun le gustara el mocoso?-se pregunto Kero cuando Sakura subió hacia su cuarto

Sakura trataba de dormir pero aun seguía pensando en eso, cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño tuvo otra pesadilla, ella veía como peleaban los dos Syaoran, uno de los dos se veía cansado y el otro atacaba sin descansar, Sakura quería ayudar pero no podía moverse, en eso uno apuñalo al otro

-eres débil Syaoran ¿y asi querías protegerlos? tonto-en ese instante levanto su espada volvió a apuñalar a Syaoran, Sakura grito y en ese momento despertó agitada

-"que horrible sueño, ¿Qué significara todo esto?"-se pregunto al despertar, tardo un momento en calmarse, miro a Kero y se alegro que no se hubiera despertado ya que no quería contarle lo que soñó, después miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:30 y decidió levantarse y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo para ella y Ryu ya que él lo había preparado el día anterior.

Cuando estaba en la cocina comenzó a preparar el almuerzo y ya de paso el desayuno, de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Sakura fue hacia la entrada un poco asustada viendo con alivio que era su hermano Touya

-tu despierta a estas horas ¿Qué te paso, monstruo?-dijo sorprendido al ver a Sakura

-tuve una pesadilla y ya no me pude volver a dormir-

-¿de qué trato?-pregunto preocupado

-ya no importa, siéntate te serviré desayuno antes que te vayas a dormir-dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta, Touya no insistió

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu turno en el hospital?-pregunto ya que habían comenzado a desayunar

-tranquilo, este no es un pueblo en el que pasen cosas que ameriten una visita al hospital-

-y, ¿Cómo está Yukito?-

-el trabaja más que yo, hay días en el que apenas lo veo-

-espero que no se enferme por trabajar de más-

-no se enfermara, la energía que gasta trabajando lo repone con demasiada comida, hablando de enfermos vi a alguien familiar en el hospital hace apenas unas horas-

-¿a quién? –pregunto curiosa

-no estoy seguro que haya sido él, pero se parecía al mocoso Li se veía muy pálido, iba acompañado de una chica, pero no creo que sea él, ya que el no está aquí-

-el está en la ciudad-dijo Sakura haciendo que su hermano se atragantara

-¿en serio, desde cuándo?-pregunto sorprendido y molesto

-lo vimos ayer en la escuela-

-¿Por qué habrá regresado?-

-no lo se, pero espero que no volviera por mi-

-por eso volvió precisamente, pero de todas formas tú tienes novio-

\- exacto y no pienso dejar a Ryu solamente porque volvió, después de tantos años sin noticias de él-dijo con firmeza

-cierto, bueno Sakura me voy a dormir, adiós-dijo Touya retirándose a su cuarto

Sakura subió al suyo y comenzó a vestirse para ir a la escuela, cuando había terminado sonó el timbre, asomándose por su ventana vio a Ryu esperándola en la entrada, ella bajo las escaleras tomo los almuerzos y salió

-buenos días Sakura-dijo Ryu cuando ella salió y la recibió con un abrazo

-buenos días Ryu-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

-¿dormiste bien?-pregunto tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la escuela

-sí, incluso me levante temprano e hice los almuerzos-respondió mostrándole los almuerzos

-"¿se levanto temprano?, algo me dice que no durmió bien"-

Al llegar a la escuela Tomoyo los estaba esperando en la entrada y como aun tenían tiempo se quedaron conversando en la entrada

-¿Qué tal le fue en el café ayer?-pregunto Tomoyo, ya que ella no pudo ir debido a su conversación con Syaoran

-muy tranquilo y relajante-respondió Ryu tratando de olvidar que vio a Syaoran ahí

\- lástima que no pude ir, otro día vamos todos-

-Kinomoto, Daidouji, ¿son ustedes?-exclamo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a Syaoran acompañado de una chica

-¿eres tú, Meiling?-pregunto emocionada Tomoyo

-claro que si, tanto tiempo sin verlas- corrió a abrazarlas las dos chicas correspondieron su abrazo, Sakura miro a Syaoran y lo noto muy pálido, parecía que fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento

-"entonces fue cierto que mi hermano lo vio en el hospital, se ve muy mal"-pensó al verlo

-en serio que las extrañe mucho, ayer que llegue quería ir a verlas pero Syaoran me dijo que era muy tarde-dijo fijándose en Ryu

-Meiling, el es el novio de Sakura, se llama Ryu Ishitaru pero todos le dicen Ryu-dijo Tomoyo al ver que Meiling miraba al chico

-oh, mucho gusto Ryu, mi nombre es Meiling, "asi que por eso está deprimido"-se presento mirando a su primo

-mucho gusto- respondió Ryu con una sonrisa, en ese momento sonó el timbre

-nos vamos al salón, nos vamos en el almuerzo-dijo Meiling alejándose con su primo

Ya en el aula Sakura seguía pensando en el estado en que había visto a Syaoran cundo le cayó un papelito a su butaca, reconoció la letra de Tomoyo y lo abrió

"¿viste que mal se veía Syaoran?"

"si"

"me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con los golpes que tiene"

"mi hermano me dijo que lo vio en el hospital en la noche"

"entonces si tiene algo que ver, ayer me dijo que nos diría porque vino aquí, pero no me dijo cuando"

"espero que no vaya a haber problemas"

"también yo"

Sakura quería contarle lo que soñó pero no quería decírselo por medio de papeles, ya hablaría con ella después

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo salieron y se sentaron en el mismo lugar que la otra vez

-ya llegamos chicos-dijo Meiling cuando llegaron donde estaban ellos junto con Syaoran, Yamazaki y Chiharu

Todos se sentaron pero Syaoran permaneció de pie recargándose en el árbol que estaba ahí, Sakura lo miro se dio cuenta de que se veía peor

-Li, ¿Qué hacías ayer en la cafetería?-preguntó Ryu con brusquedad sorprendiendo a todos

-Ryu, no empieces-dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlo

-yo no estaba en la cafetería –respondió Syaoran en voz baja

-claro que si, Sakura y yo te vimos ahí, ¿verdad Sakura?-dijo Ryu levantándose y encarándolo

-sí, pero por favor Ryu siéntate-contesto Sakura

\- yo no fui a ninguna cafetería, ayer después de hablar con Tomoyo me fui a mi casa-respondió con voz débil

-si claro, entonces a quien vimos, ¿a tu clon?-dijo sorprendiendo los primos Li

-¿mi clon…-trato de responder pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se desmayó frente a todos

-Syaoran-exclamaron Sakura y Meiling cuando él cayo al suelo


	5. Se revela la verdad

Cuando Syaoran despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería junto con Meiling

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto desorientado

-te desmayaste, Yamazaki y el novio de Sakura te trajeron hasta aquí, la enfermera dijo que te desmayaste por estrés y agotamiento-respondió un tanto preocupada

-¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?-

-bastante, las clases están a punto de terminar-

-entonces vámonos a casa-

-no podemos irnos, le dije a Tomoyo y Sakura que vinieran a hablar con nosotros terminando las clases-

-¿para que?-pregunto confundido

-sigues desorientado, tenemos que decirles porque volvimos, necesitamos su ayuda y lo sabes, además Sakura dijo que lo vio, eso significa que está aquí-

Cierto-dijo decidido, en ese instante sonó la campana anunciando el fin de clases

-Ryu, hoy tengo que ir a casa de Tomoyo, ¿puedes irte sin mi?-pregunto Sakura cuando salieron del aula

-claro, te veo mañana- respondió dudoso, la beso y se fue

-ahora vamos a la enfermería- le dijo a Tomoyo al ver a Ryu irse

-ok, Ryu no se veía muy feliz-menciono al dirigirse a la enfermería

-discutimos un poco hace rato, la dije que no debió hablarle asi a Syaoran ya que estaba enfermo y él me dijo que yo actuaba como si hubiera sido su culpa que se desmayara-

-creo que Ryu solo actúa asi por celos, el sabe lo que significo Syaoran para ti asi que su presencia lo vuelve un poco inseguro-

-supongo-dijo Sakura desanimada, al llegar a la enfermería Meiling abrió la puerta y entraron

Sakura miro a Syaoran y vio que aun lucia muy pálido y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco

-¿Cómo te encuentras Li?-pregunto Tomoyo

-bien-respondió pero fue interrumpido por Meiling

-no está nada bien, la enfermera dijo que es por estrés y agotamiento

-vaya parece que tienes muchos asuntos sin resolver- dijo Sakura

-asi es, y es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles, necesito tu ayuda, Sakura…-dejo de hablar al sentir una presencia mágica cerca, de repente él, Sakura y Meiling quedaron paralizados

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-exclamo Tomoyo al verlos paralizados

En ese momento una figura entro por la ventana y se quedo mirando a los cuatro

-¿Quién eres tú y que les hiciste?-pregunto Tomoyo avanzando hasta la persona pero se detuvo repentinamente al reconocerlo

El chico se acerco a Syaoran y comenzó a observarlo

-¿Qué nos hiciste?-pregunto Syaoran quien aun estando paralizado podía hablar

-qué raro, no eres el-dijo el chico y en ese momento los tres pudieron moverse

-por qué hiciste eso, Hiragizawa?-pregunto Tomoyo de repente tomando des sorpresa a todos

-¿eres tú, Eriol?-dijo Sakura atónita

-asi es, tanto tiempo sin verlos, lamento lo que hice pero tenía que asegurarme de que tu no eras la persona que buscaba-respondió mirando a Syaoran

-¿a quién buscas y porque?-pregunto un tanto débil

-hace 2 meses 5 personas irrumpieron en el consejo de magos de occidente, nos atacaron, algunos lograron escapar pero los demás murieron, yo luche contra el líder pero me distraje y me apuñalo, dure dos semanas en coma, cuando me recupere comencé a buscar al responsable-

-¿Cómo buscarlo, acaso viste quien era?-pregunto Meiling quien a pesar de no conocer a Eriol, sabia quien era

-sí, fue el por qué de mi distracción, cuando comenzamos a pelear llevaba el rostro cubierto pero logre herirlo y hacer que se cayera lo que lo cubría y descubrí que eras tú, Li-dijo mirando a Syaoran

-pero acabas de decir que no era el-menciono Sakura

-exacto, eso es lo raro y necesito que Li me lo aclare-todos miraron a Syaoran, Sakura creyó escuchar la palabra maldito de la boca de Meiling pero no sabía a quién iba dirigido

-de acuerdo, de todos formas era de lo que quería hablar-dijo y se incorporo un poco de la camilla

-de ese modo Hiragizawa también nos podría ayudar-menciono Meiling, Syaoran asistió comenzó su relato

-todo comenzó cuando volvimos a Hong Kong después del asunto de la carta sellada, al llegar el concilio de hechiceros me impuso un castigo por no haber podido adueñarme de las cartas Clow-

-fueron muy injustos con Syaoran-interrumpió Meiling con rabia

-Meiling déjame continuar, el concilio me castigo pasando un año incomunicado de los demás en una especie de celda, como mi madre no quiso ocupar mi lugar como líder de la familia otra persona lo ocupo y asi comenzó todo-

¿Quién?-pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad, Syaoran suspiro antes de contestar

-fue… mi hermano gemelo, Hien- respondió sorprendiendo a todos

-¿es enserio?-dijo Sakura, Syaoran asistió, saco una foto de su bolsillo y se las mostro, la fotografía mostraba a Meiling, los gemelos Li y otro chico que parecía mayor

-"no puedo creer que Syaoran tenga un gemelo y jamás me lo dijo"-pensó Sakura al ver la fotografía

-vaya son completamente idénticos-dijo Tomoyo igual de sorprendida

Syaoran trato de recuperar la foto pero al ver que Sakura no la soltaba continúo con su relato

-en fin, cuando termino la condena recupere mi puesto y todo volvió a la normalidad íbamos a la escuela, después practicábamos, asi fue durante casi 2 años, luego una noche todo cambio, desperté bajo la alarma de que habían matado a un guardia y el asesino estaba huyendo, me levante y corrí por donde se suponía que había huido, al salir de la mansión me encontré con dos personas que parecían haber estado peleando, el primero era el jefe de la guardia, el hijo de la segunda familia de hechiceros más poderosa: los Liang y el segundo era mi primo Lian, el jefe estaba inconsciente en un charco de sangre y mi primo jugaba con un cuchillo, supuse que el había sido el culpable, asi que me dispuse a arrestarlo pero me miro y me dijo "yo ayude a que escapara, ¿vas a dejar que escape?" y señalo hacia donde se había ido, entonces junto a dos guardias fuimos a darle caza, cuando nos alejamos de la mansión apareció justo detrás de nosotros y mato a los dos guardias, al principio no pude ver quien era pero después lo reconocí, el asesino y traidor era mi hermano-

-no puede ser-exclamo Sakura

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto Eriol obligando a Syaoran a recordar ese episodio triste de su pasado

*flashback*

Syaoran miraba a su hermano sin poderlo creer mientras el limpiaba su espada

-Hien tu, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué lo hice?, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora si me disculpas, me voy-respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para huir

-no iras a ninguna parte hermano-exclamo Syaoran y puso su espada en el hombro de su hermano, Hien la aparto de él y se dio la vuelta lentamente

-siempre has sido un obstinado, de acuerdo te lo diré, simplemente estoy cansado de estar siempre por debajo de ti, que la gente solo me conozca como el hermano del jefe del clan Li, asi que decidí hacerme mi propia fama como la persona que destruyo la poderosa familia Li-

-¿de qué estás hablando? No puedes hacerle esto a tu familia-

-eso ya no me importa Syaoran-respondió y ataco a su hermano tomándolo desprevenido y apuñalándolo en el pecho, Syaoran cayo inconsciente y Hien desapareció

*fin flashback*

Syaoran no pudo seguir con su relato debido a que aun le dolía la traición de su hermano, asi que Meiling siguió contándola

-después de que Syaoran saliera tras Hien, otros guardias y yo los seguimos, cuando lo encontramos estaba herido e inconsciente y no había rastro de mi primo a si que llevamos a Syaoran al hospital, estuvo inconsciente una semana, cuando se recupero volvió a casa pero no hablaba con nadie y pasaba todo el día en su habitación-

Mientras Meiling hablaba, Sakura miraba tanto la foto que sostenía como a Syaoran entendiendo un poco por qué había pasado ya que era lo mismo que le había pasado a ella cuando dejo de recibir noticias de el

En ese instante Syaoran interrumpió a Meiling y volvió a hablar

-dos meses después de lo que paso mi madre entro a mi habitación y me dijo que tenía que comenzar a entrenar para convertirme en el líder del concilio, después de pensarlo acepte y comencé a entrenar, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlos miembros del concilio me dijeron que para tener ese puesto la condición seria encontrar a mi hermano, para eso necesito su ayuda, ya que averiguamos que no está solo, tiene gente que lo ayuda, asi que yo solo no puedo-

-y, una vez que lo encuentres ¿qué harás?-pregunto Sakura

-tengo que eliminarlo pero yo tratare de no llegar a ese extremo, después de todo es mi hermano, asi que ¿me ayudaran?-

-yo si, aun tengo que vengarme de ellos por lo que hicieron-respondió Eriol con seriedad

-aunque yo no tengo magia, puedes contar conmigo Li-dijo Tomoyo

-bien, ya somos más y tu Sakura ¿aceptas?-pregunto Meiling, en ese momento Sakura miro a Syaoran, decidió ayudarlo a pesar del rencor que le tenía

-de acuerdo, pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros ni en lo que ha pasado-respondió con frialdad

-gracias a todos por ayudarme, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-dijo Syaoran saliendo de la enfermería a prisa

-vaya parece que se deprimió-dijo Eriol con tono burlesco

-bueno ahora que todo se aclaro, ¿Qué les parece ir a mi casa por pastel?-dijo Tomoyo para tratar de olvidar ese tema

-claro, ya me está dando hambre-respondió Meiling, todos los demás asistieron y salieron rumbo a casa de Tomoyo

Ninguno se dio cuenta que su conversación fue escuchada por un chico de cabello negro y corte militar que espiaba por la ventana

-así que han logrado tener ayuda, tengo que decírselo a Hien-dijo antes de irse de ahí


	6. Hien Li

-¿lograste averiguar algo, Takumi?- pregunto un chico rubio cuando lo vio salir de la escuela

-sí, vayamos con Hien a decirle-respondió el chico llamado Takumi con un poco de fastidio

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos y entraron

-qué bueno que llegaron, la comida ya esta lista-exclamo una niña de 12 años cuando los vio entrar

-bien, ya tenía hambre-respondió Takumi con una sonrisa

-sí, si qué bueno, déjame pasar niña-dijo el chico rubio haciéndola a un lado

-no seas grosero con ella, Louis- le reclamo una chica rubia que salía de la cocina

-no te metas Emma, no estoy de humor-respondió el rubio Louis con irritación

-que no estés de humor no significa que puedas molestar a los demás, si vuelves a molestar a Haru te las veras conmigo-dijo Takumi con enojo

-uy, si supieras cuanto miedo te tengo-respondió con sarcasmo

-ya dejen de pelear, no me dejan dormir-reclamo una voz desde la sala

-lo sentimos Hien-dijo Takumi a modo de disculpa, Louis solo resoplo y se dirigió a la cocina

-qué bueno que despertaste, ya está la comida-menciono Haru sonriendo

-que bien, vayamos al comedor-respondió y se levanto del sofa

Hien era la completa copia de Syaoran, a primera vista no podrías saber quién de los dos era ya que hasta la voz era muy similar lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano era que tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la ceja izquierda y su mirada, al contrario de Syaoran, mostraba mucha frialdad

-¿A dónde fueron chicos?, llevaban fuera desde la mañana-pregunto Hien cuando comenzaron a comer

-fuimos a la escuela, queríamos conocer a tu hermano-respondió Louis

-¿y?-

-Eriol sigue vivo y el junto con la maestra de las cartas le ayudaran a encontrarte-soltó Takumi

-bueno eso solo lo hará más interesante, he pensado que sería emocionante, en lugar de enfrentarlos directamente en poco tiempo, deberíamos esperar y acabar con ellos desde dentro de su misma amistad-dijo Hien provocando que las 4 personas que estaban en el comedor lo miraran

-no es una mala idea-menciono Emma con indiferencia

-¿y quién lo hará Hien? La mocosa no porque solo tiene 12 años y yo y Emma tenemos 28 y no hablamos bien el idioma-dijo Louis

-tienes razón, Takumi ¿Cuánto años tienes?-pregunto mirando al chico de cabello negro

-tengo 21-

-¿Te gustaría volver a la escuela?-

-ok, podría ser interesante-

-bien, serás un alumno nuevo a partir de mañana, has que confíen en ti-

-lo intentare-respondió con indiferencia

-yo también quisiera ir a la escuela-dijo la pequeña Haru con tristeza

-lo harás, cuando esto termine te inscribiré en la mejor escuela del país, para que les muestres que tan inteligente eres-respondió Hien

-¿en serio?-pregunto emocionada, el asintió y ella se levanto para abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento y siguieron comiendo en silencio

-bueno, me retiro, chicas les quedo muy rica su comida-dijo Hien y salió de la casa, al mismo tiempo Takumi se retiro del comedor y Haru se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los platos

-ese idiota de Hien cree que siempre tiene la razón, como me desespera-exclamo Louis golpeando la mesa

-no te desesperes, solo necesitamos que nos libre de su hermano y de Eriol ya después nos libraremos de él, ¿ok?-le dijo Emma y salieron de ahí hacia sus habitaciones

Hien comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad sin preocuparse si alguien lo veía, cuando estaba cerca de un parque se encontró con alguien

-¿no es ese el novio de la chica Sakura?, mmm, tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo y comenzó a acercarse a el

Ryu parecía estar dormido en una banca cuando sintió que se acercaba alguien y despertó

-lo siento, no tenía intención de despertarte-se disculpo Hien con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió Ryu malhumorado

-nada, solo quería saber que se siente que tu novia te este ignorando ahora que volví-dijo en tono burlón

-piérdete, ella no me está ignorando, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión-

-jaja, ¿y por quien fue la discusión?, o ya se, por mí, no iba a decirte esto pero hoy cuando termino la escuela ella fue a verme sin decirte nada-soltó Hien riéndose de Ryu

-ya me hartaste maldito Li-exclamo y golpeándolo en la cara, el hermano de Syaoran se tambaleo y lo volteo a ver con burla mientras comenzaba a sangrar del labio

-¿Por qué te enojas?, yo no te dije ninguna mentira-Ryu quiso volver a golpearlo pero Hien fue más rápido, bloqueo su golpe y lo golpeo rompiéndole la nariz y dejando en claro la diferencia de fuerza

Antes de que Ryu volviera a responder, Hien lo volvió a golpear rompiéndole el labio y haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿aun no te rindes?, vamos hazlo, creo que ha quedado claro que soy mejor que tu-dijo mirándolo desde donde estaba

-no lo haré idiota, Sakura no volvería contigo, ella y yo estamos juntos ¿Por qué no lo aceptas Li?-masculló desde el suelo

-me temo que no se dé que Li estás hablando-dijo rebelándole que no era Syaoran

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ryu, en ese momento Hien comenzó a patearlo en el abdomen sin dejarlo levantar, Ryu trato de defenderse y tomo la pierna de Hien haciendo que cayera al suelo

-eres un idiota chico y los idiotas pierden-dijo Hien viendo que se había encajado una rama en el brazo con la caída

Ryu trato de levantarse pero estaba tan golpeado que no pudo, Hien fue hacia él y comenzó a golpear su rostro hasta que lo dejo semiinconsciente, después lo tomo de la cabeza y se la estrelló en un árbol dejándolo sin sentido, Hien se levantó y lo miro

-creo que cuando despierte lo único que recordará será mi rostro no de lo que hablamos, asi que el acusara a Syaoran haciendo que la chica Sakura lo odie y haciendo más debil a mi hermano ya que para el esa chica es su todo- tomó a Ryu de los pies y lo acercó a unos arbustos dejándolo oculto, después limpió la sangre de su boca y su brazo y se dirigió a su casa


	7. Malas noticias

Mientras tanto, ajena a lo que había pasado con Ryu, Sakura llegaba a su casa después de haber estado con Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling, lista para contarle a Kero el asunto el Syaoran y decirle que le ayudarán, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en la sala a su hermano, a Yukito y Kero

-hasta que llegas Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó irritado Touya

-estaba en casa de Tomoyo, ¿Cómo es que están todos en casa?-respondió mirándolos

-Kero nos dijo que hablarías con el joven Syaoran del porque regreso, ¿lo hiciste?-preguntó Yukito con interés

-si-respondió y comenzó a contarles todo

-no entiendo, ¿el mocoso tiene un hermano gemelo?-dijo Touya cuando Sakura termino de contar lo que Syaoran le había dicho

-asi es, su hermano se llama Hien y Syaoran nos ha pedido ayuda para encontrarlo y le dije que si-

-¿nos?-preguntó Kero

-sí, también Eriol está en la ciudad, el se encontró con Hien en Inglaterra y el casi lo mata asi que lo ayudara para vengarse-

-bueno, si la reencarnación de Clow ayudará supongo que nosotros también, por algo somos tus guardianes-respondió Yukito

-pues ya que hablamos de estas cosas hagamos algo que nos haga olvidar todo eso por hoy , ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos al comedor para cenar?-dijo Touya aun pensando en Syaoran y su gemelo y se encaminó junto con los demás al comedor

-ahora voy-dijo Sakura sacando su celular para llamar a Ryu, el teléfono sonó 5 veces sin respuesta

-qué raro, el siempre contesta, "estará enojado"-pensó y volvió a marcarle otras 3 veces con el mismo resultado, entonces desistió y fue al comedor con los demás para cenar

Cuando la cena termino, Yukito se retiró ya que tenía que irse al hospital y Touya subió a su habitación a dormir, ya que en unas horas también iría al hospital

-Sakura, ¿Por qué ayudar al mocoso después de lo que te hizo?-preguntó Kero cuando entraron a su habitación

-no lo sé, supongo que lo hago porque no quisiera que me pasara algo parecido a mí-

-¿y él mencionó el porqué desapareció todo estos años?-

-si, al parecer fue castigado por no haber podido tomar las cartas Clow y después pasó lo de su hermano-

-vaya, su vida no ha sido fácil, awww bueno me voy a dormir, comí mucho-

-cuando no, buenas noches Kero-respondió y se metió a la cama, pero antes de dormir volvió a llamar a Ryu teniendo el mismo resultado, se dio por vencida y se quedó dormida

El reloj marcaba las 5:45am cuando Touya despertó para ir al hospital, cuando bajo a la cocina por algo de desayunar se encontró con su padre en el comedor

-buenos días Touya-dijo Fujitaka cuando entró en el comedor

-buenos días padre, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-estoy preparando mi clase de hoy, por cierto, en tres días iré a aun excavación en Egipto asi tu y Sakura cuidaran la casa-

-de acuerdo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí?-

-creo que un mes-

-oh, trataremos de no causar problemas durante ese tiempo-

-gracias hijo, oye ¿sabe que le pasa a tu hermana? Desde hace unos días la veo preocupada-preguntó Fujitaka en voz baja

-¿recuerdas a un mocoso llamado Syaoran Li?, pues el ha vuelto a la ciudad-

-si lo recuerdo, que curiosos que haya regresado-

-solo viene a causar problemas, bueno, ya me voy, que tengas un buen día papá-dijo y salió rumbo a su trabajo

-"sospecho que pronto habrá una pelea en la ciudad y aunque no quiera tendré que ayudarles ya que no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada"-pensaba mientras entraba en el hospital

-bueno días doctor Kinomoto-saludo un enfermera que se acercaba a el

-buenos días, ¿hay algo que tengas que reportar?-respondió el con sueño

-solo a un paciente que trajeron en la noche, vamos a su habitación para que lo vea-dijo la enfermera y comenzaron a dirigirse ahí

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto curioso

-aún no lo sabemos, llegó inconsciente y muy golpeado, la persona que lo encontró cree que peleo o lo asaltaron-

-¿tienes el archivo?-

-sí, está en su habitación-

Cuando llegaron al cuarto la enfermera tomó el archivo mientras Touya observaba al muchacho que yacía en la cama con mucha curiosidad ya que creía haberlo visto antes

-el paciente tiene un golpe en la cabeza, la nariz y una costilla rota y diversas contusiones en el rostro-

-vaya fue una mala noche para él, ¿sabemos cómo se llama?-preguntó esperando no ser la persona que él creía

-sí, tenía su identificación escolar, su nombre es Ryu Ishitaru-

-vaya a buscar al doctor Tsukishiro, dígale que es urgente-

La enfermera salió deprisa y Touya se quedo ahí pensando si lo que le había pasado a Ryu tenía algo que ver con lo que su hermana les había contado

Sakura despertó faltando poco para ir a la escuela, asi que se levantó y vistiéndose deprisa salió de su casa, al llegar a su salón entró sin prestar atención

-buenos días Sakura-saludo Tomoyo alegremente

-buenos días Tomoyo-le devolvió el saludo mirando a su alrededor

-si buscas a Ryu el aun no llega-

-me estoy preocupando Tomoyo, desde ayer no sé nada de él y sabes que nunca llega tarde-

-¿ya lo llamaste?-

-si ayer lo llame como 5 veces y no contestó-

-qué raro, él siempre te contesta-

-le volveré a llamar, a ver si ya contesta-dijo, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar, estuvo a punto de colgar cuando alguien contestó

"bueno, ¿Ryu?"

"Sakura, soy Touya"

"¿Por qué contestas el celular de Ryu?"

"no te asustes por lo que voy a decir, tu novio esta en el hospital herido, al parecer fue golpeado por alguien"

"¿Qué?"

"lo que escuchaste, pero no quiero que salgas de la escuela ahorita, ven al hospital cuando las clases terminen"

"pero"

"pero nada, no te preocupes yo cuidare de el"

"de acuerdo, adiós" y colgó

-¿Por qué tu hermano contestó el celular?-pregunto Tomoyo

-porque Ryu está en el hospital herido-respondió a punto de llorar y dejando a Tomoyo sin palabras


	8. El chico nuevo

Capítulo 8: El chico nuevo  
-¿herido?-

-mi hermano dijo que fue golpeado-

-tal vez se peleo, ¿pero con quien?, Ryu se lleva bien con casi todos aquí, a no ser…-

-¿a no ser que?-

-no creo que sea posible, pero Syaoran salió de aquí primero que nosotros, pudieron haber peleado-dijo lentamente Tomoyo

Sakura pensó en esa posibilidad y se dirigió al salón continuo y entro buscando al joven chino con Tomoyo detrás de ella

-buenos días chicas, ¿buscan a alguien?-saludo Yamazaki al verlas

-sí, ¿Dónde está Syaoran?-pregunto Sakura rápidamente

-aun no llega-respondió mirándola

-¿me buscas?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella, volteo y vio a Syaoran junto a Meiling

-sí, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-

-no tengo por qué decirte mis asuntos privados-respondió con frialdad, esta respuesta la hizo enojar y estrello su mano en la mejilla de Syaoran dejando sorprendidos a lo que miraban

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Sakura?-pregunto enojado

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Ryu?-respondió ella de la misma manera

-yo no golpee a nadie-dijo confuso

-¿Por qué Sakura dice que Syaoran golpeo a su novio?-pregunto Meiling mirando a Tomoyo

-Sakura llamo a Ryu hace un momento pero contesto Touya y le dijo que Ryu estaba en el hospital inconsciente y golpeado-contesto rápidamente

-oh entiendo, Sakura cree que fue Syaoran el que lo hizo-

-¿no crees que si hubiéramos peleado yo también tendría golpes?-pregunto Syaoran

-no, porque tú eres un buen peleador, desde pequeño has entrenado en eso en cambio Ryu desde que lo conozco muy pocas veces ha peleado-respondió Sakura, en ese momento el timbre indicando el inicio de clases sonó y todos los estudiantes regresaron a su salones

-sabes que, no me importa lo que pienses-dijo Syaoran dolido y entro al salón

-que problema, bueno, nos vemos en el descanso-dijo Meiling y también entro, Tomoyo y Sakura dieron media vuelta y entraron a su salón

Syaoran se sentó en su banca ignorando a los que lo miraban y miro hacia el exterior tocándose distraídamente la mejilla donde Sakura lo había golpeado, le dolía pero le dolía más que quien le había pegado era una persona muy querida para el

-vaya escenita-menciono Meiling cuando llego a su asiento

-lo sé-

-¿en serio tú no lo golpeaste?-

-¿tú también crees que lo hice?-exclamo exaltado

-bueno, es que como no te cae bien por ser el novio de Sakura, por eso lo creo-respondió con tono de disculpa

Syaoran ya no pudo contestar porque en ese momento entro el profesor seguido de un joven

-buenos días alumnos, desde hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, preséntate por favor-dijo el profesor

-mi nombre es Takumi, mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-"que guapo es, un poco serio, pero no importa"-pensó Meiling mirándolo

-muy bien, a ver siéntate al fondo junto a los chicos Li-dijo el maestro señalándole donde sentarse

Mientras Takumi caminaba a su lugar, las chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas acerca de el, en cambio, Meiling no podía dejar de mirarlo, cuando el tomo asiento la miro y le sonrió un poco, después miro a Syaoran y comenzó a sacar su cuaderno

-"que bonita sonrisa tiene"-pensó Meiling después de que la miro

Sakura no presto atención a las clases que se desarrollaban en su aula, seguía pensando en si Ryu estaría bien y entre esos pensamientos recordó la primera vez que lo vio

*flashback*

Habían pasado dos años desde que Syaoran había regresado a Hong Kong y Sakura aun esperaba el día en que lo volvería a ver pero al mismo tiempo ya no creía que regresaría

-hasta que te encuentro Sakura, te estuve buscando por todas partes- dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia ella

-oh, hola Tomoyo-respondió sin ganas

-¿siempre vienes aquí?-pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-si-

-¿sigues pensando en Li?-dijo, Sakura asintió con desgano

-no sé si debería decir esto, pero creo que es hora de que te olvides de él, han pasado dos años y no se ha comunicado contigo ni nada-

-ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el-

-no te preocupes, tal vez un día conozcas a otro chico que te haga olvidarlo- dijo Tomoyo

-eso espero-respondió suspirando

Se quedaron en silencio cuando de repente se les acerco alguien

-disculpa, eres muy bonita, ¿me dejarías dibujarte?-Sakura miro al chico que lo dijo, era de su edad, con cabello un poco largo y despeinado

-no- respondió cortante y se fue de ahí seguida de Tomoyo

*fin flashback*

Sakura sonrió al recordar que al siguiente día lo volvió a ver en la clase de dibujo y sorprendiéndose al ver que era un excelente pintor

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el descanso, Sakura y Tomoyo salieron hacia el lugar habitual donde almorzaban, al igual que Syaoran y Meiling

-será incomodo comer juntos después de lo que paso en la mañana-dijo Meiling suspirando

-si quieres come tu con ellas y yo comeré en otro lado-respondió su primo con pesadez

-claro que no, tu eres mi primo y la familia siempre come junta-menciono ella y lo comenzó a llevar con ella

Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a almorzar en completo silencio y con mucha tensión

-¿Por qué tanto silencio?, parece un funeral-dijo Eriol bajando de un árbol cerca de ellos

-¿Cómo entraste a la escuela?-pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida

-por la barda, pero en serio, ¿Por qué tan callados?-

-Touya le dijo a Sakura que su novio esta en el hospital golpeado y ella cree que fue Syaoran-

-oh, y en serio ¿crees que él lo hizo?-pregunto mirando a Sakura

-tal vez, a el no le cae bien-respondió ella mirando a Syaoran que no había levantado la vista y seguía comiendo en silencio

-vaya, suerte para la próxima Syaoran, ves lo que te ganas por no agradarte el novio de la chica que te gusta-dijo Eriol, provocando que el chico chino se sonrojara

-voy a dormir, Meiling despiértame cuando comience la clase-dijo Syaoran y se recostó en la hierba a dormir

-ahora que veo bien a Syaoran, es muy guapo-menciono Tomoyo provocando que Sakura se atragantara con la comida

-¿verdad que si?, él y Hien eran muy populares en la escuela-respondió Meiling

-yo también soy muy guapo, ¿no Sakura?-protesto Eriol

-claro que si-respondió ella sonriendo

-pero no tanto como el-dijo Tomoyo señalando a Takumi que pasaba por ahí

-ohh, tienes razón, el acaba de llegar a la escuela está en mi salón-dijo Meiling

-si es nuevo tenemos que invitarlo a almorzar con nosotros-mencionó Tomoyo y ella y Meiling se levantaron y se dirigieron a el

-Sakura, respóndeme algo, ¿en serio crees que Syaoran lo hizo?-preguntó Eriol con seriedad

-pues…-

-No pienses en lo que te hizo, solo piensa en su forma de ser-

Sakura miró a Syaoran quien dormía un poco apartado de ellos y reparó en su cansancio y en la tristeza que sentía por su hermano

-no, no creo que el haya sido-respondió ella con honestidad

-buena respuesta-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, en ese momento volvieron Tomoyo y Meiling acompañadas del chico nuevo

-chicos, déjenme presentarles a Takumi-dijo Tomoyo cuando llegaron

-Takumi, ellos son Eriol, Sakura y el chico que está durmiendo es mi primo Syaoran-los presento Meiling mientras ellos saludaban con una sonrisa, sin saber que él era su enemigo


	9. Visita al hospital

Capítulo 9: Visita al hospital  
-gusto en conocerlos-dijo el mirándolos

-siéntate con nosotros para que comas-dijo Tomoyo invitándolo a sentarse

-gracias por invitarme, es difícil ser el chico nuevo-

-es difícil pero con el paso del tiempo se volverá sencillo-dijo Eriol

-eso espero-dijo Takumi mientras comía

-y, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto Sakura, Takumi dejo de comer y pensó por un segundo antes de responder

-de Tokio-

-Tokio es bonito, ¿te mudaste por el trabajo de tus padres?-pregunto Meiling con curiosidad

-no, mis padres murieron hace años, vine a Tomoeda como una forma de huir de ese recuerdo-dijo recordando que eso, en parte, era cierto

-lamento haber preguntado eso-dijo Meiling en forma triste

-no es tu culpa, no lo sabías-respondió mirándola

-bueno, como dices que eres nuevo en la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a conocer mejor la ciudad?-dijo Tomoyo mirando a los demás

-claro, eso me gustaría-dijo él con una ligera sonrisa

-yo no puedo ir, tengo que ir al hospital a ver a Ryu-dijo Sakura disculpándose

-yo si voy, no tengo nada que hacer en la casa-dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo, en ese entonces sonó el timbre obligando a los chicos a volver a clases

-Syaoran se ve tan cansado que no quiero despertarlo-dijo Meiling mirándolo

-ustedes vayan a clase, yo me quedo aquí cuidándolo-menciono Eriol

-ok, nos vemos a la salida, si se enoja dile porque no quise despertarlo-los 4 se despidieron de Eriol y se fueron a su clase

-¿hasta qué hora seguirás fingiendo que estas durmiendo?-pregunto Eriol cuando los demás se fueron

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-pregunto Syaoran sin abrir los ojos

-digamos que soy una persona muy inteligente y te vi sonreír cuando Sakura dijo que no creía que tú habías golpeado a su novio-

-me sentí aliviado cuando ella dijo eso-

-¿aun sientes algo por ella?-pregunto mirándolo, Syaoran solo asintió suspirando

-pero aunque me guste, ya perdí mi oportunidad con ella-

-de eso no puedes estar seguro-

-claro que si, ella tiene novio y es muy feliz con el-exclamo Syaoran con frustración

-¿y desde cuando eso es un obstáculo?, recuerdo que cuando eras niño tú querías las cartas Clow a pesar de que pertenecían a otra persona-

-en ese entonces era un niño, ahora se cuando admitir mi derrota-

-no es una derrota si ni siquiera luchas por ello-le respondió molesto Eriol

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo Syaoran lentamente

-claro que tengo razón, es mas yo te ayudare a que le vuelvas a gustar-

-¿en serio?-

-claro que si, para eso están los amigos-dijo Eriol dándole a Syaoran unas palmaditas en la espalda

-pues gracias, ¿sabes qué?, iré a un lugar, ¿puedes decirle a Meiling que se lleve mi mochila?-dijo el muchacho chino con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie para despedirse

-claro, que te vaya bien-respondió Eriol viendo como Syaoran saltaba la barda y se alejaba

-vaya hasta que lo veo sonreír, eso es bueno-dijo Eriol recostándose para dormir en lo que salían los demás de sus clases

Las clases siguientes pasaron con rapidez, cuando al fin sonó el timbre indicando el final, los chicos se reunieron en la puerta de la escuela

-bueno, espero que le vaya bien en su tour por la ciudad-dijo Sakura alejándose de ellos

-nos vemos mañana-respondió Meiling y Eriol

-dale nuestros saludos a Ryu-menciono Tomoyo

-ok, hasta mañana-respondió ella y se dirigió al hospital

Una vez que llego al hospital se dirigió a la recepción

-disculpe, vengo a ver a un chico que trajeron ayer, su nombre es Ryu Ishitaru-dijo dirigiéndose a la recepcionista, pero antes de que ella le contestara Sakura escucho una voz detrás de ella

-Sakura, ven conmigo, yo te llevo a ver a Ryu-dijo Yukito quien se dirigía a ella

-claro-respondió y comenzaron a caminar juntos

-¿sabes cómo está Ryu?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

-lo vi en la mañana, estaba en una consulta cuando Touya me dijo que él estaba aquí, no se veía bien pero fui hace como media hora y ya se veía mejor-

-que bueno-respondió ella aliviada

-pero no trates de preguntarle quien le hizo eso, no recuerda lo que pasó-

-oh, de acuerdo-

-ese es su cuarto, nos vemos después, tengo que seguir trabajando-dijo Yukito despidiéndose de ella

-está bien, nos vemos-respondió Sakura y toco la puerta de la habitación, una voz le indico que entrara y asi lo hizo

-Sakura que bueno verte-dijo Ryu cuando la vio entrar

Sakura lo miro y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al verlo

-no llores Sakura, pronto estaré bien-ella asintió y fue a abrazarlo

-hiciste que me preocupara mucho-

-lo sé, lo siento-

-¿Cómo fue que te paso esto?-pregunto Sakura ignorando lo que le había dicho Yukito

-no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba pintando en el parque y si intento recordar más comienza a dolerme la cabeza-

-entonces no lo hagas, mejor enfócate a recuperarte-

-está bien-respondió Ryu, los dos comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras comían fruta que Sakura había comprado en su camino al hospital

-esta anocheciendo, creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa, no te preocupes estaré bien-dijo Ryu cuando comenzaba a anochecer

-de acuerdo, de todos modos tengo que hacer tarea, mañana también vendré ¿ok?-respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-claro, te veo mañana-cuando Sakura se dirigía a la puerta, la voz de Ryu la detuvo

-se me olvidaba, tu amigo Li vino a verme-

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Sakura confusa

-como una hora antes de que tú llegaras-

-¿y a que vino?-

-no lo sé, el dijo que solo quería ver como estaba, asi que dale las gracias por mi-

-está bien-respondió Sakura y salió de la habitación

Sakura comenzó a dirigirse a su casa pensando en porque Syaoran visito a Ryu

-"¿Por qué habrá visitado Syaoran a Ryu? Creo que tendré que preguntarle cuando lo vea"-como si lo hubiera invocado, Sakura lo vio saliendo de una panadería

-Syaoran, espera-le grito ella haciendo que Syaoran se detuviera

-Sakura, ¿se te ofrece algo?-preguntó con extrañeza

-sí, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué fuiste a visitar a Ryu?-

-eh, pues porque con lo que me dijiste en la mañana, quería saber si estaba bien-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, lo juro-

-de acuerdo, entonces adiós-dijo Sakura y comenzó a alejarse de él

-Sakura, eh ya anocheció, es peligroso que estés en la calle sola, así que déjame acompañarte a tu casa-mencionó Syaoran alcanzándola

-no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola-

-insisto, además yo quiero acompañarte-Sakura se encogió de hombros y los dos comenzaron a caminar

Pasaron todo el trayecto en silencio, ya que ninguno sabía de que hablar, Syaoran pensaba en que todo sería diferente si él hubiera regresado antes a Tomoeda

-bueno Syaoran, gracias por acompañarme-dijo Sakura una vez que llegaron a su casa

-no fue nada, me agrado acompañarte-

-claro, adiós-dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa

-Sakura, yo eh yo aun siento algo por ti-exclamó Syaoran haciendo que Sakura se detuviera y lo mirara con sorpresa


	10. El primer ataque

Capítulo 10: El primer ataque  
-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Sakura fingiendo no haber oído   
-que aun te quiero-   
-¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para decir eso?-   
-lo sé y créeme que lamento decirlo hasta ahora, pero si no te lo decía me arrepentiría toda la vida-dijo acercándose a ella   
-Syaoran cuando tú te fuiste espere mucho tiempo a que regresaras y que me volvieras a decir que te gustaba pero tu jamás volviste, ahora que ya estoy con otra persona vuelves y me dices esto, eso es egoísta de tu parte-   
-lamento no haber regresado antes, pero desde que mi hermano se fue no he podido volver a ser el mismo, cuando él se fue no quería saber nada de nadie, todos decían que mi hermano era un traidor, que merece morir por lo que hizo, pero yo creía que el traidor fui yo porque jamás le pregunte a mi hermano como se sentía, aun creo eso, que yo traicione a mi hermano, que yo soy el que merece morir-dijo Syaoran con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos   
-no digas eso, ni él ni tu merecen morir, creo que si hablaras con el podrían resolver el problema-   
-No lo creo, tu no lo viste ese día, el está decidido a matarme, aun no sé por qué no ha intentado nada- Justo cuando Syaoran termino de decir eso una gran bola de fuego estuvo a punto de golpearlos   
\- No puede ser, falle- dijo el chico que los había atacado con falso tono de decepción   
-¿Quién rayos eres?-pregunto Syaoran apuntando su espada hacia el chico   
-me llamo Louis, tu hermano Hien me pidió que viniera a hacerles una pacifica visita-   
-¿llamas a esto pacifica?-pregunto Sakura   
-el que pidiera que fuera pacifica no significa que yo lo hare asi-dijo el muchacho rubio y volvió a lanzar otro ataque esta vez sin intenciones de fallar, aun asi ambos jóvenes lograron esquivar el ataque Antes que Louis volviera atacar Syaoran hizo surgir de la punta de su espada unas cuerdas y se las lanzo atándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo   
-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto enojado Syaoran colocando su espada en el cuello de Louis   
-no te lo voy a decir, le quitaría la diversión a este asunto-respondió riendo, esta respuesta hizo enojar mas a Syaoran quien acerco su espada un poco más al cuello del muchacho rubio   
-¿tú crees que es divertido que dos hermanos se quieran matar el uno al otro?-pregunto Sakura mientras sujetaba el brazo de Syaoran para evitar que degollara a Louis   
-claro que es divertido, ahora si me disculpan no me gusta estar atado-diciendo esto rompió las cuerdas con mucha facilidad arrojando a Sakura y Syaoran hacia una pared   
-así está mejor, ahora ¿Dónde estábamos?-dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Syaoran quien seguía en el suelo, de repente no pudo seguir avanzando era como si cuerdas invisibles lo hubieran atado   
-no darás un paso más-dijo Sakura sosteniendo su báculo y la carta Clow de viento -una jugada muy ingeniosa señorita pero se le ha olvidado que viento es una carta pacifica asi que aun estando atado puedo atacar-y dicho esto Louis le lanzo una especie de energía invisible que la lanzo hacia arriba y la dejo caer causando que el báculo se le cayera de las manos   
-al parecer llevas mucho tiempo sin usar tu magia, eso no es bueno-dijo Louis tomándola de los hombros y lanzándole una golpe a la cara   
-¡déjala!-grito Syaoran lanzando un rayo con su espada que le dio a Louis en la mano obligándolo a soltar a Sakura   
\- eso duele, ¿Por qué la proteges? Ella no siente nada por ti-dijo mirándose la mano herida   
-lo sé, pero eso no impide que la proteja-   
-esas acciones te mataran, bueno me gustaría seguir jugando con ustedes pero tengo que irme, adiós-   
-¡espera!- gritó Syaoran pero Louis ya se había ido   
-¿escapó?-preguntó Sakura acercándose a el   
-sí, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el mirándola   
-creo que si-   
-estas sangrando- dijo mirando su labio donde Louis la había golpeado  
-no es nada- se excusó pero Syaoran se le acercó y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro, Sakura quiso apartarse pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió   
-¿Kero esta en tu casa?-preguntó   
-sí, pero ¿Por qué no salió? Con todo este alboroto-   
-tal vez ese tipo creó una barrera para que nadie viniera a ayudarnos, listo ya no tienes sangre pero deberías ponerte hielo para que no se hinche-dijo Syaoran terminando de limpiar la sangre   
-ok, gracias-   
-no vuelvas a hacer eso-   
-¿hacer qué?- pregunto confundida   
-ayudarme, no vale la pena que te lastimes por mí-   
-no lo hice por ti, ese chico nos estaba atacando a los dos-   
-aun asi no quiero que te lastimes, moriría si te pasa algo-dijo mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella   
-no tienes que preocuparte por mi-contesto Sakura sin apartarse   
-claro que sí, ya te dije que te es porque te quiero-dijo acercándose más a ella Syaoran estuvo a punto de besarla cuando Sakura lo apartó lentamente y entro corriendo a su casa, Syaoran se quedo ahí parado un momento y después se retiró de ahí   
-¿Que acaba de pasar ahí afuera?-se preguntó Sakura una vez que entro a la casa -Sakura hija, que bueno que llegaste, la cena ya esta lista-dijo una voz proveniente de la cocina haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara   
-ya voy papá- contestó, dejó la mochila en la sala y entró en la cocina   
-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-preguntó su papá que estaba dándole la espalda mientras guardaba lo que había utilizado para hacer la cena   
-fui al hospital a ver a Ryu-   
-¿a Ryu, que le paso?-   
-al parecer fue golpeado por alguien, el no recuerda quién fue, pero ya esta mejor-contesto mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor   
-eso es bueno, ¿Sakura que te paso en la cara?-preguntó Fujitaka cuando se volteo y la vio   
-ehh, me caí en el camino hacia aquí-   
-deberías ponerte hielo cuando terminemos de comer-dijo y comenzaron a comer -¿Touya no va a venir a cenar?-pregunto Sakura cuando ya habían empezado a cenar   
-no, dijo que llegaría tarde-   
-mi hermano trabaja mucho-   
-eso es porque le gusta su trabajo y quiere hacerlo muy bien, cuando tu trabajes en algo que te guste también será asi-   
-tal vez-respondió Sakura y continúo cenando en silencio   
-bueno hija te encargas de los platos, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo y ponte hielo en esa herida-diciendo esto Fujitaka salió de la cocina Sakura comenzó a lavar los platos sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado cuando el chico llamado Louis se fue   
-"¿Qué habría pasado si no me hubiera apartado? ¿Me habría besado o él se hubiera apartado solo?"-pensaba, cuando termino de lavar los platos tomo un poco de hielo del congelador, lo cubrió con un trapo y se lo puso en el labio, también tomó un poco de comida y subió a su habitación   
-Sakura que bueno que traes comida ya tenía hambre, ¡que te paso!-dijo Kero cuando entro y vio su labio   
-comienza a comer mientras te cuento-dijo Sakura y le comenzó a contar todo desde lo de Ryu en el hospital hasta que Louis los atacó   
-¿estuvieron peleando justo afuera de la casa y no me di cuenta? Debe haber sido una excelente barrera-dijo Kero cuando Sakura terminó de relatar lo que pasó   
-tal vez, eso significa que debemos ser más cuidadosos-   
-si, a partir de mañana iré contigo a todas partes-   
-de acuerdo Kero, bueno me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día muy cansado-dijo Sakura y se acostó en su cama   
-buenas noches Sakura-respondió Kero y se fue a dormir pensando en la persona que había atacado a Sakura, en cambio ella no pensaba en eso, ella pensaba en que una parte de ella no había querido apartarse de Syaoran y la otra parte pensaba en Ryu   
Mientras tanto en casa de Hien, Emma y Haru atendían a Louis quien tenía la mano completamente quemada   
-¿entonces Syaoran Li te hizo esto?-preguntó Takumi mirando la herida   
-sí, pero aún así descubrí cuál es su debilidad-respondió con una sonrisa   
-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Emma   
-es la chica card captor, Sakura Kinomoto, a tu hermano no parecía importarle el mismo sino que trataba de proteger a esa chica-respondió Louis mirando a Hien -interesante, entonces podríamos encargarnos de la chica primero y eso también terminará con Syaoran, sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro-   
-¿entonces nos encargaremos primero de la chica Sakura?-preguntó Takumi   
-sí, pero a su debido tiempo-respondió Hien y se retiró a su habitación, con un nuevo plan en su mente


	11. Conociendo al enemigo

Capítulo 11: Conociendo al enemigo  
Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que a Sakura y a Syaoran los habían atacado, ya todos sabían lo del ataque, Eriol había regresado a Inglaterra ya que el nombre de Louis le parecía familiar y fue a investigarlo, Sakura había comenzado a entrenar junto con Kero ya que no quería que algo como lo que paso volviera a ocurrir

-Sakura, es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-dijo Kero mientras volvía a su forma de muñeco

-de acuerdo Kero, de todas formas ya estoy cansada-

-¿mañana ya vuelve Hiragizawa?-

-si espero que haya logrado averiguar algo sobre ese chico Louis y lo mejor es que mañana Ryu al fin saldrá del hospital-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

-eso es bueno, pero sigue sin recordar quien le hizo eso-

-asi es, pero él ha decidido olvidarse del asunto-

-¿se olvidara de la persona que lo golpeo?-pregunto Kero sorprendido

-sí, tampoco yo estuve de acuerdo, pero él dijo que no quiere forzar su memoria asi que lo termine aceptando-

-bueno entonces no hay nada que hacer en ese asunto, me iré a dormir, buenas noches Sakura-dijo Kero y entro a su cajón donde dormía

-que descanses-dijo Sakura y entro a su cama pero antes de quedarse dormida su celular sonó

"bueno" contesto Sakura

"Sakura soy Ryu, ¿te desperté?"

"no, apenas me había acostado, ¿Qué pasa?"

"nada como hoy no viniste estaba preocupado"

"no me paso nada solo tenía mucha tarea"-dijo Sakura

"ah bueno"

"Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sales mañana del hospital?"

"saldré en la mañana, asi que tal vez vaya a la escuela para hablar con los maestros sobre mi ausencia"

"bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?"

"claro que si, debo colgar, ahí viene la enfermera para asegurarse de que este dormido"

"de acuerdo, hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana, te quiero"

"también yo, adiós"

Después de colgar Sakura volvió a acostarse en su cama aliviada de que Ryu ya fuera a ser dado de alta, asi estando junto a él podría olvidarse al fin de lo que había pasado con Syaoran hace 4 días

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano para preparar su almuerzo y el de Ryu ya que él le había que ya se había cansado de la comida del hospital, de paso también preparo la comida de Kero para cuando despertara, después tomo su mochila y salió rumbo a la escuela

-buenos días Tomoyo-saludo Sakura cuando a su salón

-buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto su amiga

-un poco adolorida por el entrenamiento de Kero pero bien, ¿y tú?-

-bien pero estuve pensando en lo que nos dirá Eriol hoy-

-también yo, ¿oye no has visto a Ryu?- pregunto Sakura paseando su mirada por el salón

-no- respondió Tomoyo sonriendo

-y tu tampoco me veras si miras en el lugar equivocado-dijo una voz detrás de ella

Sakura dio media vuelta y vio a Ryu de pie en el pasillo, aun tenía un pequeño parche en la nariz pero por lo demás se veía bien

-Ryu que bueno verte de nuevo en la escuela- dijo Sakura acercándose a él y abrazándolo pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando el soltó un quejido de dolor

-lo siento, ¿aun te duele?-

-Menos que antes pero si- respondió Ryu sonriendo

-hola Ryu que bueno ver que estas mejor-saludo Tomoyo

-hola Daidouji, también me alegro de haber salido, ya me había cansado-

En ese momento sonó el timbre y los tres entraron a su salón

-Sakura se ve feliz estando con él, uff me acabo de deprimir-dijo Syaoran que había estado viéndolos desde la entrada de su salón después entro a su salón, cuando llego a su lugar volteo hacia Meiling para decirle algo pero encontró a su prima hablando muy animadamente con Takumi

-"ya ni con Meiling puedo hablar, parece que le gusta ese chico"-pensó Syaoran, cuando comenzaron las clases el no puso ni la más mínima atención hasta que recibió un mensaje a su celular, el mensaje era de Eriol que decía que los vería terminando las clases en su casa para decirles lo que había averiguado, eso hizo lo hizo pensar que con lo que les dijera esa tarde, podría estar cada vez más cerca de encontrar a su hermano

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el final de las clases Syaoran y Meiling se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela para esperar a Sakura y Tomoyo

-Sakura, lo siento pero no podre acompañarte a tu casa, tengo que quedarme a hablar con los maestros por los días que falte-se disculpo Ryu al salir de clase

-No hay problema Ryu, de todos modos iré a casa de Tomoyo-

-sí, no te preocupes Ryu, yo cuidare de tu linda novia-dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura

-de acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana-dijo Ryu y se alejo de ahí con dirección a la sala de maestros

-me siento mal de mentirle a Ryu pero no podría decirle que iré a casa de un mago para que nos dé información acerca de las personas que nos quieren matar-se quejo Sakura cuando se dirigían a la salida

-¿nunca has pensado en decirle lo de la magia?-preguntó Tomoyo

-sí, pero me da miedo de que piense que estoy loca-

-¿Quién no quieres que piense que estás loca?-preguntó Meiling cuando llegaron con ellos y los 4 se dirigieron a casa de Eriol

-Ryu-

-¿Por qué pensaría que estás loca?-

-Tomoyo cree que debería decirle lo de las cartas Clow y la magia-

-creo que deberías decírselo, es mejor que tu se lo digas a que se entere por otro lado y crea que no le tienes confianza-aconsejo Syaoran sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas

-vaya Syaoran, ¿Por qué tan noble?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Solo creo que si de verdad lo quiere tanto como dice debería tenerle más confianza-respondió el muchacho chino con brusquedad y siguió caminando más rápido, las 3 chicas solo se quedaron viendo y corrieron a alcanzarlo

-¿esta es la casa de Eriol?-pregunto Sakura cuando llegaron a la casa que más bien parecía una mansión

-es incluso más grande que tú casa Tomoyo-señaló Meiling

-pues si-respondió la aludida e hizo sonar el timbre de la casa

-¿Quién es?-preguntó una voz por el intercomunicador

-somos Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo, Eriol nos dijo que viniéramos-respondió Tomoyo

-de acuerdo, pasen-dijo la voz, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una chica de cabello largo salió a recibirlos

-chicos que bueno verlos otra vez-dijo la chica abrazando a Sakura

-igualmente Nakuru, me da gusto verte-respondió Sakura

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto Meiling a su primo

-se llama Nakuru, es uno de los guardianes de Eriol-

-Nakuru, ella es Meiling, es la prima de Syaoran-las presento Tomoyo

-mucho gusto Meiling, nos llevaremos muy bien-respondió ella tendiéndole la mano

-igualmente-dijo la muchacha china estrechando su mano

-bueno ya basta de presentaciones, vamos con Eriol-reclamo Syaoran malhumorado

-de acuerdo, síganme-dijo Nakuru y los comenzó a guiar

-¿Syaoran esta de mal humor?-preguntó Tomoyo a Meiling en voz baja

-no estaba asi en la mañana, pero en la escuela si, y no se porque-

-tu primo se volverá loco si sigue asi-

-vaya, hasta que por fin llegan-les dijo Eriol cuando entraron a la sala

-hola Eriol, ¿Qué tal tu viaje a Londres?-preguntó Sakura asiento

-bien, logré averiguar un poco de aquellos que ayudan a Hien-

-¿y quiénes son?-preguntó Syaoran con inquietud

-logre sacar estas fotos de la base de datos de la policía de Londres-dijo Eriol poniendo 4 fotos en la mesa para que todos las vieran

-¿Cuándo fueron tomadas estas fotos?-pregunto Meiling

-dos días después del ataque al consejo de magos, el de la primer foto es el chico que los ataco, se llama Louis Andrew, tiene 28 años, es un ladrón y mercenario, la siguiente es su hermana, Emma Andrew, ellos son mellizos y se dedica a lo mismo-explicó Eriol señalando las fotografías

-asi que para ellos es como un negocio familiar-dijo Syaoran

-sí, la siguiente no pude averiguar su apellido, se llama Haru y tiene 12 años-

-pero si es solo un niña-exclamó Sakura sorprendida

-no puedo creer que Hien esté utilizando a una niña-dijo Meiling

-¿son todos?-preguntó el muchacho chino

-no- respondió Eriol les mostró otra fotografía

-esta foto fue tomada dos meses antes del ataque al consejo y como ven hay otras dos personas -explicó Nakuru

-eso significa que aun hay dos personas de las cuales no sabemos nada-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol

-si solo la fotografía fuera más nítida podríamos ver sus rostros-menciono Sakura mirando la fotografía

-exacto, eso significa que aunque sepamos como son la mayoría de ellos, no podremos relajarnos-señaló Syaoran

-bueno chicos, no se preocupen tanto, porque no traigo unas botanas y hablamos de otras cosas-dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Syaoran, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano sin que tengas que dañarlo-le dijo Sakura tomando su brazo al darse cuenta que Syaoran no dejaba de ver las fotos

-está bien, gracias Sakura-

El resto de la tarde gracias a las bromas y anécdotas que les contaba Nakuru se la pasaron riéndose muchísimo, Sakura miraba a Syaoran y se alegraba de que al fin estuviera sonriendo después de tantas cosas que le habían pasado, después de todo ella siempre había creído que Syaoran se veía mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Syaoran, hoy voy a dormir en casa de Tomoyo-dijo Meiling cuando salieron de casa de Eriol

-está bien, ¿se van a ir solas?- preguntó el aludido

-no, yo las voy a acompañar-respondió Eriol

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana-se despidió Syaoran de ellos

-adiós-dijo Tomoyo y los 3 chicos se alejaron, Sakura y Syaoran se fueron por el lado opuesto

-no tienes que acompañarme hasta mi casa Syaoran-se quejo Sakura viendo que Syaoran la seguía

-no te estoy siguiendo, casualmente mi casa queda por esta misma dirección-respondió Syaoran despreocupadamente

-como sea-

\- había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me divertí-mencionó Syaoran para seguir hablando con Sakura

-¿llevabas mucho tiempo sin divertirte?-

-sí, desde que mi hermano se fue solo quedo un sentimiento de culpabilidad en mí-

-sé cómo es eso, después de que tú te fuiste me sentía tan triste todos los días-

-lo lamento, yo no había planeado pasar tanto tiempo en China-

-no lo lamentes después de todo eso está en el pasado-le dijo Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

En ese momento unos ciclistas pasaron a su lado haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio, Syaoran alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo quedando sus rostros muy cerca

-a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo te sigo queriendo-dijo Syaoran mirándola a los ojos y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, después se separó de ella

-bueno Sakura, te veo mañana-y diciendo esto se fue corriendo

Sakura solo se quedo parada viéndolo alejarse y llevándose una mano a la frente comenzó a sonreír

-Syaoran, eres tan impredecible-y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su casa sin darse cuenta que alguien había visto esa pequeña escena

-así que lo que me dijo el chico Li en el hospital era en serio-dijo Ryu con un semblante triste al ver la reacción de Sakura antes de irse a su casa


	12. Espias

Capítulo 12: Espías  
Después de ver esa escena Ryu emprendió el camino a su casa recordando el día en que Syaoran fue a verlo al hospital

*flashback*

Ryu había despertado en el hospital sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, según el hermano de Sakura al parecer había peleado con alguien y no salió bien librado, la nariz rota, al igual que la costilla, golpes por todo el cuerpo y una herida en la cabeza que impedía que pudiera recordar lo que había pasado, estaba en su cama cuando alguien toco a la puerta

-pase-dijo pensando que era una enfermera

-hola-dijo Syaoran entrando al cuarto

-¿Qué haces aquí Li?-pregunto confuso

-escuche lo que te había pasado y vine a ver como estas-

-¿no habrás sido tu el que me hizo esto, o si?-

-¿Por qué todos creen eso?, no me agradas pero no llegaría a golpearte, hasta Sakura me grito en frente de todos porque creyó que yo lo había hecho-respondió Syaoran con fastidio

-llamas a Sakura con mucha familiaridad a pesar de lo que le hiciste-

-Es mi amiga de la infancia, es normal-

-Daidouji también y aun la llamas por su apellido-

-eso es porque yo amo a Sakura-

-¿se te olvida que yo soy su novio?-pregunto Ryu con brusquedad

-no, y por eso vine a decirte que me ganare su corazón, espero que estés preparado para cuando ese día llegue-respondió Syaoran y salió dejando a un molesto Ryu

*fin flashback*

-tal vez ese momento está a punto de llegar-se dijo Ryu y se recostó en su cama incapaz de dormir

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó sobresaltada por el ruido del timbre y al darse cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela se levanto apurada, tardo 15 minutos en cambiarse y preparar su almuerzo, salió de su casa encontrando a un Ryu dormido en la entrada

-Ryu despierta- dijo Sakura moviéndolo un poco

-buenos días Sakura-menciono Ryu bostezando, Sakura se fijo en el y vio que tenía unas grandes ojeras

-¿no dormiste anoche?-pregunto ella tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a la escuela

-no podía dormir, entonces me levante a tomar agua y me golpee la costilla y entonces el dolor ya no me dejo dormir-

-Pobre, me hubieras llamado y asi te leía una historia para dormir por teléfono-

-no quería despertarte, prefiero que descanses- dijo Ryu abrazándola, ella sonrió ante esa caricia arrepintiéndose de haber estado pensando en Syaoran la noche anterior

Al llegar a la escuela tuvieron que correr a su salón debido a que la campana acababa de sonar, a la mitad de la primera clase Ryu cayo dormido en su lugar y Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron a conversar por medio de notas

"Tomoyo, ayer paso algo raro"

"¿tiene algo que ver Syaoran?"

"si, ayer, el me beso"

-¡que!-grito Tomoyo al leer la nota

-señorita Daidouji, ¿podría guardar silencio por favor?-la reprendió el profesor

-si profesor, lo siento-

"¿es enserio?"

"si pero fue solo un beso en la frente"

"¿y qué fue lo raro?"

"que no me molesto, a una parte de mi le gusto que el hiciera eso"

"Al parecer aun sientes algo por el"

"Tal vez pero eso tiene que desaparecer"

"¿no quieres dañar a Ryu?"

"el es muy bueno conmigo, asi que eso no sería justo para el"

Tuvieron que dejar de mandarse notas debido a que el profesor las regaño, mientras las clases continuaban Sakura recordaba cómo había empezado a andar con Ryu

*flashback*

Sakura iba caminando rumbo a su casa seguida de cerca por Ryu, a pesar de ser despistada ella se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía

-¿hasta cuándo dejaras de seguirme?- pregunto Sakura en voz alta

-hasta que llegues a tu casa, es peligroso que vayas sola por la calle-

-no necesito que me sigas, puedo cuidarme sola-

-no lo dudo, pero aun asi quiero cuidarte-

Sakura no le dijo nada y siguió caminando con el chico detrás de ella, cuando llego a su casa volteo hacia Ryu

-ya estoy en mi casa, ¿feliz?-dijo Sakura con fastidio y dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa

-deberías de dejar de pensar en el-dijo Ryu haciendo que Sakura se detuviera bruscamente

-¿Qué?-

-que deberías de olvidar a ese chico, no vale la pena que llores por el-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-solo lo sé- respondió Ryu sin darle importancia

-no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te importan-

-es que no me gusta verte triste-

-pues no me veas, finge que no existo para ti-

-no puedo hacer eso, tú me gustas-

-¿y eso qué? ¿Eso hará que me olvide de el?-

-tal vez, podrías intentarlo, solo dame una oportunidad-dijo Ryu acercándose a ella

-no lo sé, yo aun siento algo por él y…-Sakura no pudo continuar la frase porque Ryu la interrumpió abrazándola

-solo dame una oportunidad, te prometo que yo no te dejare-

-de… de acuerdo-contesto Sakura correspondiendo a su abrazo

*fin flashback*

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba el descanso, asi que despertó a Ryu y junto con Tomoyo se dirigió al lugar habitual para comer

-chicos, ¿ya saben lo de la fiesta del sábado?-pregunto Meiling cuando comenzaron a comer

-¿fiesta?-dijo Syaoran confundido

-si, al parecer el equipo de basquetbol logro el campeonato regional y la escuela hará una fiesta para celebrarlo-

-¿y ya saben con quién irán?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Ryu y yo iremos juntos-respondió Sakura tomando la mano de Ryu

-yo iré con Meiling-dijo Takumi haciendo que Meiling se atragantara con la comida

-¿sí?-pregunto ella

-solo si tú quieres-

-sí, me encantaría-

¿Y tú con quien iras, Tomoyo?-pregunto Sakura

-no sé, tal vez… ¿Syaoran quieres ir conmigo?-dijo mirando al muchacho chino

-¿eh?, si, claro-respondió con indiferencia, en ese momento llego un mensaje al celular de Sakura y como se encontraba a un lado de el, Ryu tomo el teléfono

-Sakura tienes un mensaje de un tal Eriol-dijo con recelo pasándole el celular, Sakura lo tomo y abrió el mensaje que contenía las fotografías que habían visto el día anterior y una nota que decía: "para que recuerden bien como son"

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?- pregunto Ryu al ver las fotos

-Eriol es un policía, amigo nuestro, y nos pidió ayuda para encontrar a esas personas- mintió Tomoyo a quien también le había llegado el mensaje

-oh, pero se ven muy jóvenes para ser buscados por la policía-

-bueno el no nos ha dicho por que los busca pero aun asi le ayudamos-se excuso Tomoyo sin darle importancia

-¿puedo ver las fotos?-pidió Takumi con curiosidad

-claro- respondió Sakura extendiéndole el celular

-"vaya ahora saben más de nosotros de lo que pensábamos, pero aun no saben nada de mí ni de la otra persona"-

-¿Los has visto en algún lado Takumi?-

-no, lo siento-dijo el chico devolviéndole su celular

-que lastima, porque… oye Takumi ¿Qué te paso en la mano?-pregunto Sakura fijándose que a la mano derecha de Takumi le faltaba el dedo índice

-¿no te habías dado cuenta antes?-pregunto Meiling asombrada

-no solo es mi mano derecha-menciono el chico mostrándole su mano izquierda al que le faltaba el dedo anular

-¿Cómo te paso eso?-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

-cuando era niño mis padres me llevaron a una fabrica, yo era un niño un poco rebelde y como en las maquinas decía no meter las manos en la maquinaria yo hice lo contrario, tuve suerte de solo perder esos dedos-explico con una ligera sonrisa

-que mal-dijo Sakura con una ligera mueca de dolor

-¿llevas días almorzando con él y no te habías dado cuenta?-pregunto Tomoyo

-yo tampoco me había dado cuenta-dijo Syaoran con timidez lo cual hizo que los demás chicos estallaran en risas incluyéndolo

Sakura miro a Syaoran riéndose y volvió a sentir que quería estar a su lado, tomar su mano y reír junto a él.

Al terminar las clases y después de despedirse de Ryu, Sakura entro a su casa y con gesto preocupado subió a su habitación

-bienvenida Sakura, oye ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupada?-pregunto Kero preocupado

-no sé qué hacer Kero, desde que volvió Syaoran me eh estado sintiendo muy confundida-

-¿acerca de lo que sientes por él?-

-si, al principio sentía rencor por lo que hizo pero después sentí que no quería separarme de él-

-¿y qué hay de Ryu?-

-el es mi mejor amigo, siempre me ha apoyado y a pesar de que no sabe todo sobre mi, yo lo quiero mucho-

\- entonces olvídate del mocoso y fin del problema-

-ojala fuera tan sencillo como lo dices Kero-murmuro Sakura y junto a Kero se dirigió a la cocina para cenar, y en toda la noche en la mente de Sakura estaba la cuestión "¿Ryu o Syaoran?".

El sábado, día de fiesta, Sakura ya estaba lista para ir, solo estaba esperando a Ryu

-Sakura, recuerda que tienes que traerme de todos los bocadillos que haya en la fiesta-dijo Kero al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la casa

-claro que si Kero, bueno, me voy-

-que te vaya bien-mencionó el pequeño guardián y Sakura salió a encontrarse con Ryu

-Sakura que bonita te vez- dijo Ryu cuando la vio

-tu también te vez muy guapo, bueno, ¿nos vamos?-respondió Sakura sonriendo y se dirigieron a la escuela

-oye Ryu ¿Qué piensas de la magia?-

-¿magia como la de sacar conejos de sombreros o cómo lanzar cosas con las manos?-

-del segundo tipo-

-mmm, creo que es como las personas que pueden hacer cálculos muy grandes en sus cabezas, existen pero son muy pocas-

-¿entonces si crees que existan?- murmuró Sakura con alivio

-si, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Sakura estuvo a punto de responderle pero fue interrumpida por Tomoyo

-chicos llegan tarde-dijo la chica, junto a ella estaban Syaoran, Meiling y Takumi

-no fue mi culpa Tomoyo, Ryu llego tarde por mi-respondió Sakura señalando a su novio

Ella observó a cómo iban vestidos los demás, todos se veían muy bien pero para ella Syaoran era el que mejor se veía, trato de no pensar en eso y junto a los demás entró a la fiesta

-Syaoran si no dejas de ver a Sakura se te van a salir los ojos-dijo Tomoyo divertida sobresaltando al muchacho chino que veía a Sakura bailar con Ryu

-no la estaba viendo-dijo apenado

-si claro, eres muy obvio, si Ryu se da cuenta te golpeara, mejor dedícate a vigilar a tu prima-dijo señalando a Meiling y a Takumi

-Meiling me dijo que ese chico le gusta y que no me metiera en el asunto-

-oh, bueno Takumi es guapo y parece una buena persona-

-ese chico me agrada, más que Ryu-dijo Syaoran con una ligera sonrisa

-cualquier chico te cae mejor que él-mencionó Eriol sorprendiéndolos

-¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?-exclamó Tomoyo

-supe que habría una fiesta y decidí venir a pasar el tiempo-

-¿Cómo entraste si no eres estudiante?-pregunto Syaoran

-me cole, como siempre-respondió despreocupado

-¿y solo viniste porque estabas aburrido?-

-sí, ahora si no te importa me llevaré a tu pareja- dijo el muchacho ingles tomando la mano de Tomoyo y llevándola a la pista de baile. Syaoran se encogió de hombros y salió a dar un paseo por los jardines de la escuela

\- a tu primo le gusta mucho Kinomoto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Takumi mientras tomaban asiento para descansar un poco

-sí, pero ella tiene novio-respondió Meiling con pesar

-debe ser difícil que te guste alguien y no seas correspondido-

-¿alguna vez tuviste un amor no correspondido?- preguntó ella con curiosidad

-no, ¿y tú?-

-una vez, pero no me gusta hablar de eso-respondió la chica quedamente

-yo no te lo preguntare, todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos-dijo Takumi tomando su mano

-eres un buen chico, es por eso que me gustas-dijo Meiling recargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-¿te gusto a pesar de ser 4 años más grande que tú?-

-eso no me importa-

-entonces está bien-dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Meiling, en ese momento vio a una persona haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera

-Meiling acabo de recordar que deje un libro en el salón, voy a ir por el ¿ok?-dijo Takumi, Meiling asintió y el chico salió siguiendo a la otra persona

-oye Ryu, hay que descansar un poco, debo ir al baño-dijo Sakura dejando de bailar

-de acuerdo, te esperare en nuestro lugar-respondió dirigiéndose a su lugar

-Eriol tengo que ir por un suéter que olvide en el salón, ¿me esperas un momento?-dijo Tomoyo mientras bailaba con Eriol

-¿te acompaño?-

-no es necesario, volveré enseguida-

-te esperare con Meiling, ¿ok?-dijo Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigió a su salón, justo cuando pasaba por un salón escuchó unas voces que la obligaron a detenerse

-¿Cómo lograste que esa chica te dejar?-preguntó la voz de un chico

-solo le dije que había olvidado un libro-respondió otra voz de chico que Tomoyo no supo identificar

-excusa básica, ahora dime ¿de qué tratará el plan de Hien?-

-"¿Hien?, creo que estos chicos son los espías"-pensó Tomoyo guardando silencio, ella se dio cuenta de que la puerta del salón no estaba completamente cerrada y se acercó para tratar de ver quiénes eran los que hablaban y vio que uno de ellos era Takumi

-"¿Takumi es uno de los espías?, no puede ser, no puedo ver al otro chico, tendría que abrir más la puerta y eso los haría saber que estoy aquí"-pensó Tomoyo resignandose a solo ver a Takumi

-Hien ya no quiere destruir a hermano, cree que sería peor para Syaoran Li si mata a la chica Kinomoto-dijo Takumi

-tiene sentido, dejarlo vivo y matar a la chica sería peor para el chico que morir, pero ¿Por qué matarla?-

-la chica tiene una magia muy poderosa, podría arruinar el plan de Hien y mandarnos a la cárcel-

-en eso tienes razón, bueno suficiente charla por hoy, vete antes de que tu noviecita te extrañe-dijo el chico con tono burlón

-no es mi novia-

-si claro, lo que digas, por cierto encárgate de la chica que ha estado escuchando nuestra pequeña conversación-

-ya iba a hacerlo- dijo Takumi y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera irse, la puerta del salón se abrió y Takumi la sujetó del brazo mirándola con frialdad


	13. Un adiós y un trato

Capítulo 13: Un adiós y un trato  
-¿tus padres no te enseñaron que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Daidouji?-dijo Takumi mirándola

-¿Quién era el chico que estaba contigo?-pregunto Tomoyo mirándolo con fiereza

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

-eres un traidor Takumi, finges ser una buena persona pero eres un mentiroso-

-no creo que insultarme te ayude en esta situación-

-¿y qué vas a hacerme?, ¿matarme?-

-¿matarte?, no hay porque llegar tan lejos, porque habría de hacerte eso por algo que no recordaras-dijo Takumi colocando su mano en la frente de Tomoyo

-¿Qué no recor…-Tomoyo sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y cayo inconsciente al suelo

Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, los demás chicos seguían pasando un buen rato en la fiesta

-oigan chicos, ¿han visto a Ryu?-pregunto Sakura al volver del baño

-dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco-respondió Eriol quien hablaba muy animadamente con Meiling

-voy a ir a buscarlo, ahora vuelvo-dijo la chica y salió hacia los jardines para buscarlo

-tal vez este donde siempre comemos-se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar, cuando llego ahi vio a una persona sentada bajo el árbol, creyendo que era Ryu se acerco a él asustándolo

-Sakura me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Syaoran sobresaltado

-estaba buscando a Ryu y creí que eras el-

-no me confundas con él, por favor-

-no era mi intención, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura sentándose a su lado

-no sé porque pero pensaba en mi padre-

-¿lo extrañas?-

-sí, el murió cuando Hien y yo teníamos un año asi que siempre me he preguntado que se siente tener un padre-dijo Syaoran mirando el cielo

-sé cómo te sientes, yo también extraño a mi mama pero ellos nos dejan cosas para recordarlos siempre-

-mi madre nos decía una frase que mi padre siempre usaba-

-¿Qué frase?-

-el decía que no importara que tan difícil fuera el problema siempre tienes que confiar en tu corazón para seguir a delante, asi que ahora trato de usar mi corazón para resolver mis problemas-

-¿sobre lo de tu hermano?-

-el concilio quiere que lo mate pero no puedo hacerlo, es mi hermano-

-Syaoran creo que es bueno seguir las reglas pero cuando eso se interpone con lo que siente tu corazón lo mejor es romper las reglas-

\- tienes razón, creo que seguiré tu consejo no solo con lo de mi hermano sino también para poder estar contigo-dijo Syaoran mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba

-Syaoran, yo…-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho chino

-yo se que tienes novio y que eres feliz con el pero verte con el todos los días es una tortura para mí- Sakura estaba de espaldas a él escuchando lo que le decía pensando en lo que había hablado con Tomoyo y Kero

-Syaoran piensa en esto, termino con Ryu y te doy una oportunidad, después te enfrentas a tu hermano y te mata ¿no crees que sería difícil para mí vivir después de eso?-

-¿y no crees que si eso no pasa podría ser peor para ambos?-

-honestamente, una parte de mi corazón aun te quiere pero la otra me dice que eso es ridículo-

-entonces hare que esa parte desaparezca-dijo Syaoran poniéndose frente a ella y acercándose con intención de besarla, Sakura no se aparto, cuando los labios del chico tocaron los suyos sintió un escalofrió y se dio cuenta que a quien verdaderamente quería era al muchacho chino, entonces le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo sin pensar en nada mas

-vaya, Sakura en serio quiere a ese chico, supongo que la perdí, diablos tengo ganas de llorar-dijo Ryu con tristeza al ver esa escena y conteniendo las lagrimas volvió a entrar a la fiesta

-Ryu, ¿no has encontrado a Sakura?- pregunto Meiling cuando él se acerco

-no-respondió con tristeza

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Tomoyo mirándolo

-me duele la cabeza asi que me iré a casa, ¿puedes decirle a Sakura?-

-claro, entonces nos vemos después-Ryu se despidió de ellos y salió de la fiesta

-ese chico se veía deprimido-dijo Eriol cuando Ryu se fue

-sí, me pregunto porque-respondió Tomoyo

-Syaoran, lo siento pero tengo novio y no quiero herirlo-dijo Sakura separándose de él y volviendo a la fiesta, Syaoran solo se quedo parado viéndola alejarse

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Tomoyo cuando la vio

-estaba buscando a Ryu, ¿lo han visto?-

-sí, vino y dijo que le dolía la cabeza asi que se fue a su casa-

-¿Por qué no me dijo?, voy a hablarle para que me diga cómo se siente-dijo Sakura sacando su celular y marcando el numero de Ryu

"bueno"

"Ryu, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?"

"me dolía la cabeza y como no te encontraba decidí irme a casa"

"aun asi debiste avisarme"

"lo sé, lo siento"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Sakura preocupada

"pues ya tome medicina, asi que me iré a dormir para sentirme mejor"

"bueno, entonces ya te dejo descansar"

"espera, ¿salimos mañana? Podríamos ir a comer"

"eh, claro"

"de acuerdo, entonces paso por ti a la 1, hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana Ryu" dijo Sakura y colgó sintiéndose culpable

Los chicos estuvieron otro rato en la fiesta hasta que decidieron irse, Eriol acompaño a Tomoyo y a Sakura a sus casas, mientras que Syaoran, Meiling y Takumi se fueron a las suyas

Cuando Takumi llego a casa de Hien su celular sonó

"¿Qué quieres?" contesto Hien sabiendo quien le llamaba

"tranquilo solo quiero saber que le hiciste a Daidouji"

"borre su memoria, ella no recordara nuestra conversación"

"guau, eres muy hábil con tu magia"

"lo sé, voy a colgar, adiós" Takumi colgó el teléfono y se fue a su cuarto pensando en lo que le había dicho Meiling en la fiesta

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica?, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco-dijo y entro a su cama tratando de dormir

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y entro en silencio dirigiéndose a su habitación

-hola Sakura, que bueno que llegaste-dijo Kero quien estaba jugando videojuegos

-¿Por qué aun no te vas a dormir?-

-Tu hermano me dijo que te esperara y subió a su cuarto a dormir-

-ya veo, argh, Kero hoy hice algo muy malo- soltó Sakura frustrada

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto preocupado y Sakura le comenzó a contar lo que paso en la fiesta, cuando termino se quedo en silencio mirando a Kero preocupada

-Sakura por lo que me dijiste creo que tienes que terminar con Ryu-

-lo sé, pero no quiero lastimarlo-

-Tal vez ya lo estés lastimando, tal vez el ya se dio cuenta de lo que sientes por el mocoso-

-creo que tienes razón, iré a dormir tal vez sueñe con una solución, buenas noches Kero-dijo Sakura metiéndose a su cama

-buenas noches Sakura, "espero que resuelvas tu problema"-Kero a pago la luz y se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente Sakura ya había preparado la comida para Touya y Kero, solo estaba esperando a que Ryu llegara por ella, cuando escucho el timbre sonar se despidió de Kero y salió a encontrarse con el chico

-buenas tardes Sakura- saludo el muchacho con una sonrisa

-buenas tardes Ryu, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-sí, creo que lo que me faltaba era dormir mejor-respondió tomando la mano de Sakura quien le respondió con incomodidad

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante donde comieron en silencio, Sakura no sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior y Ryu no sabía cómo decirle que lo sabía

-¿adónde quieres ir ahora Sakura?-pregunto Ryu al salir del restaurante

-hay que caminar por el parque-

-de acuerdo-

Comenzaron a pasear por el parque, comprando helado y viendo a toda la gente que había ido ahí a divertirse

-Ryu tengo que hablar contigo-soltó Sakura dejando de caminar

-yo también tengo que decirte algo-

-de acuerdo, tu primero-

-Yo, Sakura yo quiero terminar contigo-dijo Ryu poniéndose frente a ella

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura intuyendo la respuesta

-ya no es lo mismo entre tú y yo, no desde que ese chico Li volvió-

-asi que es por eso-dio Sakura quedamente

-me he dado cuenta que tu lo sigues queriendo-

-Lo lamento Ryu, yo no quería lastimarte-

-no es tu culpa, después de todo uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse-dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura

-pero es que…-

-para ser honesto yo sabía que esto pasaría, es mi culpa por no tratar de impedirlo-

-lo siento mucho-

-no te disculpes, solo quisiera saber si en el tiempo que pasamos juntos fuiste feliz-

-claro que si, tú me ayudaste a recuperar la sonrisa-respondió Sakura conteniendo las lagrimas

-entonces puedo dejarte ir sin ningún remordimiento, adiós Sakura-dijo Ryu besando la frente de Sakura y alejándose de ella

-adiós Ryu, gracias por entender-dijo viendo como Ryu se iba

-oh, que escena más triste-dijo la voz de un chico sorprendiendo a Sakura

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Syaoran?-

-respuesta incorrecta-

-Hien Li-respondió Sakura encarándolo

-es un placer conocerte maestra de la cartas Clow-dijo Hien con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella colocándose en posición de pelea

-tranquila señorita, no vengo a pelear solo a hablar, ¿podemos sentarnos?-dijo señalando una banca cerca de ellos, Sakura dudo un poco pero se dio cuenta que el chico no le estaba mintiendo

-¿Qué buscas?-

-como ya sabes mi hermano me está buscando y cuando me encuentra habrá una pelea, pero yo no quiero hacerle daño-

-no te creo-

-honestamente señorita, estoy harto de la violencia, así que quiero proponerte un trato, no lastimare a Syaoran pero a cambio tú tienes que venir conmigo-soltó Hien haciendo que Sakura enmudeciera

-¿estás hablando en serio?-pregunto la chica un poco asustada

-claro, Syaoran ya no me interesa, es más importante la dueña de unas cartas muy poderosas a el simple líder de una familia-

-pero es que yo…-

-no te obligare a que me des una respuesta ahora, te daré tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Hien levantándose de la banca

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-lo suficiente para que tomes la decisión correcta- respondió y se alejó de ahí dejando a Sakura confundida y asustada


	14. Traición

Capítulo 14: Traicion  
Sakura se quedo sentada en la banca donde había hablado con Hien pensando en el trato que le había propuesto, ya entrada la noche se levanto y se dirigió a su casa con pesadez

-Sakura llegas tarde, vente a cenar-dijo Touya cuando la vio entrar a la casa

-no tengo hambre hermano, me iré a mi cuarto-respondió la chica quedamente

-de acuerdo, "¿Qué le pasa?"-pensó viéndola subir las escaleras

\- buenas noches Sakura, oye ¿Por qué te ves triste?-saludo Kero cuando ella entro al cuarto, ella lo miro y decidió no decirle lo del trato de Hien, asi que solo le conto lo de Ryu

-Ryu termino conmigo-respondió sentándose en su cama

-¿Qué ¿ ¿Por qué?-

-se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Syaoran-

-oh, lo lamento Sakura-

-fue mi culpa, lo lastime-

\- no te culpes, después de todo no puedes elegir a quien amar-la consoló el muñeco poniendo una de sus manita en el hombro de Sakura

-gracias Kero- dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa

-me voy a dormir Sakura, que descanses y ya no pienses en eso-dijo Kero reprimiendo un bostezo y entrando a su cajón para dormir

-buenas noches-Sakura se quedo sentada en su cama observando una foto que tenia de ella y Ryu a un lado de su cama, al lado de esa estaba la foto que Syaoran les había mostrado en la enfermería

-no le he devuelto esta foto a Syaoran, espero no le importe-dijo tomando la foto y mirándola con más detenimiento, Meiling salía con su sonrisa de siempre, el otro chico que salía se veía mucho más grande que los otros 3 niños, Sakura suponía que era el primo que había ayudado a escapar a Hien y se pregunto qué había pasado con él, probablemente estaba en prisión por haber traicionado a su familia, y los gemelos que salían en la fotografía: Syaoran y Hien, los dos chicos estaban juntos, uno mostraba una gran sonrisa y el otro un semblante serio, Sakura estaba segura que ese era Syaoran

-como es que alguien que se vea tan feliz junto a su familia sea capaz de tratar de matar a su propio hermano-susurro la chica dejando la foto en su lugar y se acostó en su cama para tratar de dormir

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano debido a que no había podido dormir, asi que se puso su uniforme y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela. A llegar a su salón se percato de que había alguien más ahí: Ryu quien como ella se veía que no había podido dormir

-buenos días-saludo Sakura con timidez

-buenos días Sakura-dijo el chico con frialdad, Sakura tomo asiento y se quedo en silencio hasta que Ryu le hablo

-¿no pudiste dormir?-pregunto Ryu mirándola

-no mucho, ¿y tú?-

-tampoco, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-ya veo, oye Ryu…-Sakura fue interrumpida por su teléfono, asi que contesto

"¿bueno?"

"señorita Sakura, no parece que esté pensando en lo que le propuse"

"Hien, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?"

"tengo mi métodos, creo que es más importante pensar en nuestro trato en lugar de estar hablando con tu reciente ex novio, a quien por cierto ya conocí"

"¿lo conoces?"

"si, aunque el creyó que era Syaoran y terminamos peleando"

"¿fuiste tú el que…"

"¿El que lo mando al hospital?, si"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"estaba aburrido, ahora, si no quieres que le vuelva a pasar algo como eso, enfócate en lo que propuse" dijo Hien y colgó el teléfono dejando a Sakura sin palabras

-¿Sakura estas bien?-pregunto Ryu con preocupación

-¿Qué?, eh, si no te preocupes-

-¿Quién es Hien?, parecía que no querías hablar con él-

-Hien es… el hermano de Syaoran pero no me cae bien, es un poco desagradable-

-no sabía que ese tipo tenía un hermano, ¿Cómo es?-pregunto el chico con indiferencia

-Hien es el hermano gemelo de Syaoran asi que son completamente idénticos, tanto que lo confundirías con Syaoran-

-confundirlo, ya veo-dijo Ryu mas para sí mismo que para Sakura

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no, nada-respondió el chico regresando a su asiento

-oye Ryu, ¿crees que tu y yo podríamos ser amigos, como antes?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

-no lo creo Sakura, sería difícil para mí ser tu amigo, tendría que soportar verte con Li-respondió el con fastidio

Sakura quiso replicar eso pero se detuvo al ver que ya estaban llegando sus compañeros asi que se sentó en su lugar a esperar que llegara Tomoyo

-buenos días, Sakura que milagro que llegas temprano-saludo Tomoyo tomando su lugar frente a Sakura

-pasaron unas cosas ayer y no pude dormir bien-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Ryu y yo terminamos-respondió Sakura decidida a no contarle a nadie el trato con Hien

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Li?-pregunto la chica susurrando

-sí, me dijo que ya sabía lo que yo sentía por Syaoran-

-lo lamento, pero creo que fue lo mejor asi no se lastimaran el uno al otro-menciono Tomoyo mirando de reojo a Ryu

-pues si-las chicas tomaron su lugar para comenzar las clases, en el transcurso del día la noticia de que Sakura y Ryu habían terminado se propago por toda escuela llegando a oídos de Syaoran quien a pesar de estar feliz por eso no dio señales de que lo estaba, Sakura también actuó distante ya que aun no sabía si aceptar el trato de Hien, si lo aceptaba tal vez no volvería a verlo y no quería encariñarse con el mas de lo que estaba.

Un mes ya había pasado desde que Hien había hablado con Sakura, todo seguía su curso normalmente, todos seguían buscando cualquier pista para encontrar a Hien pero sin éxito ni siquiera sospechaban en Takumi quien pasaba mucho tiempo saliendo con Meiling yendo a citas

-chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque por un helado?-propuso Meiling mirando a los demás mientras salían de la escuela

-claro- respondieron al unisonó y se dirigieron al parque donde compraron los helados y se sentaron a la sombra de una árbol

-me gusta esta forma de celebrar el fin de los exámenes-dijo Sakura recostándose en la hierba

-y eso que aun falta la mini-fiesta que haremos mañana en mi casa-aclaro Tomoyo mirándola

-tienes razón- respondió la maestra de las cartas, ella había decidido pasar todo el tiempo posible con su familia y amigos, aunque su padre había extendido su estancia en Egipto y su hermano trabajara todo el día

-¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto solo por eso?- pregunto Eriol quien los había alcanzado en el parque

-no todos somos prodigios como tu Eriol, quien incluso ya termino la universidad, a nosotros aun no emocionan esas cosas-respondió Meiling con falso enfado

-lo lamento gente con inteligencia promedio-bromeo el chico causando que todos rieran. Estuvieron ahí hasta que comenzó a anochecer, ya casi no había gente asi que se levantaron para dirigirse a sus casas

-Syaoran hoy estuviste muy callado-menciono Meiling mirándolo

-estaba pensando en los exámenes-respondió el chico en voz baja

-deberías dejar de pensar en eso Li-aconsejo Takumi

-sí, deja de pensar en eso Syaoran-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hien recargado en un árbol, también estaban Emma, Louis y la pequeña Haru junto a el

-Hien-dijo Meiling sorprendida

-tiempo sin verte prima, ¿has estado bien?-

-no, gracias a los problemas que causaste-

-que cruel eres conmigo, oye tranquilo Syaoran, no te desesperes-dijo Hien cuando Syaoran sacó su espada

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el molesto

-no tengo ningún asunto contigo, a quien vine a ver es a la señorita Sakura, ella y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-

-¿a qué se refiere Sakura?-pregunto Eriol mirándola con extrañeza

-vaya, ¿ella no se los dijo?, le ofrecí un trato y de lo que responda ahora dependerá cómo nos comportemos-respondió Hien señalando a sus compañeros

-¿de qué trato habla Sakura?- pregunto Syaoran preocupado

-el dijo que no te haría daño si yo me voy con él-respondió ella sorprendiendo a todos

-asi es, ahora tienes que responder, ¿aceptas o no?- sentenció Hien mirándola

-si Hien, aceptó el trato-dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia Hien pero fue detenida por Tomoyo y Syaoran

-¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?, ¿crees que Syaoran necesita que lo protejas?-pregunto Tomoyo asustada

-hace tiempo tuve un sueño acerca de una pelea entre Syaoran y Hien, en mi sueño, tu mueres Syaoran, asi que hare todo lo que pueda para evitar eso-

-Sakura no necesito que me protejas, creo que puedo vencerlo-le respondió Syaoran con enojo

-basta de charla, ella ya acepto, asi que ¿por qué no la traes acá Takumi?-ordenó Hien sorprendiendo a todo, Takumi tomo a Sakura fuertemente del brazo y la apartó de los demás

-Takumi, ¿pero qué haces?-pregunto Meiling sorprendida

-¿nos engañaste todo este tiempo?-cuestionó Eriol mirándolo

-claro que los engaño, ese era su trabajo, ustedes son unos tontos por no darse cuenta-se burló Louis

-eres un traidor Takumi-reclamo Tomoyo molesta

-ya me habías dicho eso, ¿no lo recuerdas?-preguntó Takumi, de pronto Tomoyo comenzó a recordar la conversación que había escuchado entre Takumi y la otra persona

-sí, ahora recuerdo, el día de la fiesta en la escuela te escuche hablar con otra persona-

-¿y quién era la otra persona?-preguntó Eriol desesperado

-no lo sé, no lo pude ver-

-pobres de ustedes, Takumi trae a la chica-dijo Hien, Takumi comenzó a acercarse a Hien pero llego alguien y golpeo a Takumi haciendo que soltara a Sakura

-¿Qué crees que haces con Sakura?-pregunto Ryu con los puños levantados

-¿y tu quien rayos eres?-preguntó Hien enojado

-me llamo Ryu y tú supongo que eres Hien Li, el tipo que me mandó al hospital hace tiempo-

-ah cierto, eres el debilucho que creyó que podía ganarme, ¿vienes por la revancha?- dijo Hien acercándose a él

-Hien, yo me encargo de él-dijo Takumi tocándose la mejilla donde lo había golpeado Ryu

-no es necesario, yo lo haré-

-Ryu tu no debes estar aquí, vete-advirtió Sakura provocando que Ryu se distrajera y que Hien lo golpeara en la espalda

-déjalo Hien-dijo Syaoran interponiéndose entre su hermano y Ryu, Sakura fue a auxiliar a Ryu quien había quedado aturdido en el suelo

-protegiste a la persona equivocada Syaoran-sentenció Hien con una sonrisa

-¡Sakura!-gritaron Tomoyo y Meiling haciendo que Syaoran volteara y viera la escena sorprendido, en cambio Sakura no podía creer que el chico en el que ella tanto confió, que tanto la ayudó y que tanto quiso estuviera ahora amenazándola con una daga en la garganta

-déjenme presentarles a otro de mi compañeros, Ryu Ishitaru-presentó Hien divertido mirando a los demás


	15. Enfrentamiento parte 1

Capitulo 15: Enfrentamiento parte I  
Ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Touya y Yukito se encontraban cenando en la cafetería del hospital junto a Nakuru

-oye Nakuru, ¿no te cansas de venir todos los días?-pregunto Touya fastidiado

-claro que no, porque me gusta venir a verte-respondió la chica abrazándolo

-ustedes se ven muy bien juntos-menciono Yukito mirándolos

-no estés bromeando Yukito-dijo Touya tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Nakuru

De repente ambos guardianes sintieron un aura peligrosa y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto el hermano de Sakura preocupado

-es Sakura, siento que está en peligro-respondió Yukito

-también Eriol está en peligro-menciono la guardiana y se comenzaron a dirigir hacia el parque seguidos por un confuso Touya

Por otro lado Kero y Spinel también se dirigían al parque ya que habían sentido el peligro y no se equivocaban ya que Sakura aun estaba amenazada por Ryu

-¿Ryu, porque haces esto?-pregunto Sakura con tristeza

-no…no es…nada personal-respondió el chico balbuceando

-claro que no es personal, solo le estoy cobrando un favor que le hice hace tiempo-aclaro Hien

-no puede obligarte a hacer esto Ryu-dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose al muchacho

-me temo que si, el sabe que pasaría no hace lo que le digo, ahora Ryu tráeme a la chica-Ryu comenzó a caminar hacia Hien llevándose a Sakura cuando de repente una piedra salió de la nada golpeando a Ryu en la cabeza obligándolo a soltar a Sakura, quien inmediatamente regreso con sus amigos

-¿Qué me golpeo?-pregunto Ryu sobándose la cabeza, en ese momento llegaron Touya y los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol

-asi que tu eres el hermano del mocoso, ¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo Touya poniéndose al lado de su hermana

-quería llevarme a la señorita Sakura por las buenas, pero ustedes me han obligado a hacerlo por las malas-respondió Hien sacando su espada que era idéntica a la de Syaoran excepto por la empuñadura que era plateada en lugar de dorada y dio una señal a sus compañeros para que atacaran a los demás por separado como lo habían planeado antes, asi que Louis se encaro con Eriol quien estaba con Tomoyo, Nakuru y Spinel, Emma decidió enfrentarse a Sakura y sus guardianes, Takumi y Ryu junto a la pequeña Haru eligieron a Meiling y Touya, y asi Hien pelearía con Syaoran

-Syaoran hubiera querido no hacer esto pero dejas otra opción-dijo Hien con una sonrisa

-hare lo que sea para proteger a Sakura, incluso pelear contigo-replico Syaoran y comenzó a atacar a Hien

-vaya peleare con la maestra de las cartas Clow, es todo un honor-menciono Emma con burla mirando a Sakura

-ella no peleara sola, somos tres contra una, asi que mejor ríndete-advirtió kero transformado en su forma real

-si claro, como si no pudiera con los tres- dijo la chica y con un movimiento de su mano lanzo un ataque que Sakura pudo esquivar y se preparo para pelear

-tres contra dos, no es muy justo que digamos-menciono Touya mirándolos

-no te preocupes, Haru no peleara, asi que somos dos contra dos-respondió Takumi materializando una katana y apuntándoles con ella

\- no puedo creer que hayamos confiado en ustedes-dijo Meiling poniéndose en guardia

-asi es la vida, no puedes confiar en nadie-aclaro Ryu mirando a las dos personas que serian sus oponentes

-vaya vaya, hace mucho que no nos enfrentábamos Eriol-dijo Louis sonriendo

-sí, desde cuando entrenábamos juntos, antes de que te volvieras lo que eres ahora-recordó el chico con nostalgia

-esos fueron buenos tiempos, siempre peleábamos una a uno, ahora parece que no será asi-menciono Louis mirando a los guardianes

-no te preocupes, ellos no se meterán-

-pero Eriol…-replico Nakuru y Spinel pero el hechicero los interrumpió

-quiero que ustedes protejan a Tomoyo, por favor-

-Eriol no tienes que hacer esto-dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-claro que tengo que hacerlo, no quisiera que Louis hiriera a la chica que me gusta-aclaro Eriol sorprendiéndola, el hechicero miro a sus guardianes, estos asintieron y se alejaron de el junto con Tomoyo

-al fin tendré la revancha que siempre quise-menciono Louis materializando un báculo

-asi que fuiste tú el que robo el báculo de Merlín-dijo Eriol y sin darle oportunidad de responder se lanzo al ataque contra Louis

El muchacho rubio alcanzo a detener el ataque a centímetros de él y respondió con una ráfaga de aire lanzando a Eriol contra un árbol

-¡Eriol!-grito Tomoyo preocupada mirando la pelea, los guardianes de Eriol también miraban impotentes

-no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien-dijo el hechicero lanzando una serie de rayos hacia Louis quien comenzó a tratar de esquivarlos

-sigues siendo muy bueno en esto-admitió Louis cuando uno de los rayos le dio en la pierna

-debiste saberlo antes de robarlo, el báculo solo te dará poder si tú eres más poderoso, asi que lamento decirte que no te funcionara-

-si claro, ¿y me dirás que a ti si te funcionaria?-pregunto con ironía el muchacho rubio

-no, a la única persona que le funcionaria seria a Sakura-

-¿la maestra de las cartas?, no creo, al parecer está pasando un mal momento con mi hermana-respondió señalando a su espalda, Tomoyo volteo a ver a su amiga se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba en problemas ya que la hermana de Louis no dejaba de lanzar hechizos uno tras otro sin dejarlos contraatacar

-maldición, si esto sigue asi no podemos atacarla-se quejo Kero resoplando

-lo sé, pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto Sakura sin dejar de moverse

-podríamos intentar separarnos y atacarla desde diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo-propuso Yue

-buena idea, pero tenemos que distraerla para poder separarnos-respondió Kero pensando en una forma de hacerlo, de pronto a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea

-chicos, cierren los ojos-advirtió la chica, sus guardianes obedecieron al momento que uso la carta luz dejando a Emma momentáneamente cegada y dándoles la oportunidad de separarse

-asi que tu plan era separarte de ellos-dijo Emma cuando logro recuperar la vista

-sí, ahora tenemos más oportunidades contra ti-Sakura ataco con la carta trueno al mismo tiempo que Kero salía detrás de Emma lanzando otro ataque, pero la muchacha rubia fue capaz de detener y ambos ataque haciendo que regresaran a sus respectivos dueños, Sakura tuvo que cubrirse con la carta escudo y Kero esquivo su propio ataque

-¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de ver mi ataque?-pregunto confundido el guardián

-soy capaz de detener cualquier ataque mágico aun si no lo estoy viendo-respondió Emma con burla, en ese momento Yue salió de la nada lanzando una flecha pero la chica rubia la detuvo y se la regreso a Yue hiriéndolo en el hombro, lo que la chica no pudo detener fue una piedra que el guardián había lanzado al mismo tiempo que había lanzado la flecha y le abrió una herida cerca del ojo, Yue cayó herido, Sakura ato a Emma usando la carta viento y fue a auxiliar a Yue

-¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada

-ya no puedo pelear pero estaré bien, me he dado cuenta de algo, ningún hechizo mágico puede hacerle daño, en cambio uno físico si lo hará- explico Yue viendo la herida que le había causado a la chica con la piedra que lanzo

-entonces tendremos que usar ataques físicos, ¿verdad?-planteo kero

-sí, Sakura tendrás que usar la carta espada para poder pelear contra ella, ¿de acuerdo?-

-entiendo Yue-respondió Sakura y usando la carta escudo para proteger a su guardián herido, saco la carta espada y junto con Kero se preparo para pelear

Al contrario de los demás enfrentamiento, Ryu y Takumi aun no habían movido un solo dedo contra Meiling y Touya, solo estaban parados observándolos

-¿acaso se quedaran ahí parados toda la noche?-pregunto Touya desconcertado

-no, lo que pasa es que Ryu no hará nada hasta que Haru se vaya-aclaro Takumi

-Haru ya te tienes que ir-dijo Ryu mirando a la niña

-pero Ryu…-

-pero nada, vete a donde te dije, te alcanzare más tarde-

-¿y si no lo haces?-pregunto la pequeña niña con tristeza

-si lo hará, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que tu hermano te alcance después-respondió Takumi mirándola

-de acuerdo, cuídate mucho hermanito, tu también Takumi-dijo Haru y dando la vuelta se fue de ahí pasando sin darse cuenta al lado de dos personas que observaban las peleas en silencio

-ahora si podemos empezar, Takumi tu encárgate del hermano de Sakura, yo me encargare de la chica Li-ordeno Ryu y comenzó a pelear con Meiling con un poco de dificultad ya que él no era bueno peleando

-¿no crees que es un poco injusto que tu uses una espada contra mí?-pregunto Touya con ironía mirando a su oponente

-no la usare, no soy tan mala persona como para usarla contra alguien desarmado-respondió Takumi clavando la espada en el suelo, justo al tiempo que Touya se abalanzo a el

Syaoran y Hien seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero al contrario de Hien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, Syaoran estaba sufriendo

-¿Qué te pase Syaoran? ¿Por qué tan triste?-pregunto Hien con burla

-sigo sin creer que estoy peleando contra mi propio hermano-

-deja de llorar por eso y resígnate-

-Pero tú no eras asi, ¿Qué te paso?-

-ya te lo había dicho, me harte de ser el hermano menor, de ser el que siempre estaba detrás de ti, de que la gente solo me dijera que nunca llegaría a ser alguien importante- respondió Hien con mucho resentimiento

-yo nunca te considere como alguien inferior, yo estaba feliz de tener un hermano como tú, alguien que siempre estaba alegre, alguien que hacia bromas todo el día, me sentía genial de tener un hermano como tu-

-yo nunca fui feliz, en el fondo solo quería alejarme de mi familia y ser superior a ti-

-qué pena que pensaras en eso, incluso arruinaste la vida de Lian para alejarte de nosotros-

-yo nunca le pedí ayuda a Lian, el se entero de lo que quería hacer y se ofreció para ayudarme, es su culpa de que ahora este pudriéndose en la cárcel-dijo Hien con desagrado

-¿ni siquiera sientes compasión por él?, definitivamente ya no eres el mismo de cuando éramos niños, está bien, lo entiendo, peleare contigo con todo lo que tengo-dijo Syaoran preparando un ataque de trueno con su espada

-al fin esto se pondrá interesante-mencionar Hien e hizo el mismo ataque que Syaoran haciendo que ambos hechizos chocaran entre sí con una gran fuerza

-Takumi ya me tengo que ir, ¿puedes echarme una mano?-preguntó Ryu ya que había tratado de irse pero Meiling se lo impedía

-de acuerdo, espera un poco-respondió Takumi dirigiéndose a su espada con Touya detrás de él y raspo el suelo con la espada haciendo que la tierra cayera en los ojos de Touya cegándolo, Takumi volvió a dejar la espada y se dirigió a Touya para golpearlo contra un árbol dejándolo aturdido en el suelo, luego se dirigió a Meiling y la sujetó por detrás sorprendiéndola

-ya está Ryu, vete de aquí-dijo Takumi mirando a su compañero, Ryu asintió y dio media vuelta para irse

-no puede escapar, ha hecho algo malo y debe pagarlo-mencionó Meiling tratando de zafarse de Takumi, Ryu solo sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de ahí por donde su hermana se había ido, pero de repente su huida fue interrumpida por alguien que lo sujetó de las piernas haciendo que cayera

-no dejare que te vayas después de lo que hiciste-dijo el chico que lo había tumbado, Ryu volteo para ver quién era y se quedó helado cuando lo reconoció


	16. Enfrentamiento parte 2

Capítulo 16: Enfrentamiento parte II  
-Yamazaki, ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Ryu tratando de quitárselo de encima

-vimos lo que le hiciste a nuestros amigos, así que no dejare que huyas-respondió el chico sujetándolo

-Yamazaki suéltalo-aconsejo Chiharu viendo la escena

-no, por su culpa nuestros amigos están peleando-

Ryu logro zafarse del agarre y se puso de pie para irse pero Yamazaki se puso delante de el bloqueándole su ruta de escape

-no te metas en lo que no te importa, fuera de mi camino o no respondo-advirtió Ryu sacando su daga y apuntándole a Yamazaki con ella

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-pregunto el chico pensando en una forma de quitarle el arma

-porque es lo que tenía que pasar, ¿acaso crees que llegue a este lugar por casualidad?, no, desde un principio llegue aquí para dañar a Sakura y ayudar a matar a Syaoran Li-

En ese momento Yamazaki se lanzo contra el sujetándolo del brazo y haciendo que la daga cayera al suelo, entonces Ryu levanto su mano izquierda y la estrello en la cara de Yamazaki haciendo que lo soltara

-las veces que veníamos todos al parque, cuando comíamos en la escuela, tu amistad con nosotros, ¿todo eso fue mentira?-pregunto el chico sangrando por la nariz

-claro que fue mentira, ¿Por qué sentiría aprecio por ustedes?-respondió Ryu arremetiendo contra Yamazaki, pero este lo tacleo y quedando encima de el comenzó a golpearlo, Ryu tratando de esquivar los golpes levanto su rodilla y golpeo al otro chico en el estomago, Yamazaki cayó al suelo sin aire, entonces Ryu comenzó a golpearlo ante la mirada de Chiharu que no hacía nada, ya que su novio le había hecho prometer que no se metería

Yamazaki comenzaba a sentirse mareado por tantos golpes, asi que sin pensarlo levanto el puño derecho y lo estrello en la boca de Ryu rompiéndole el labio, el chico se aparto con un quejido de dolor no sin antes propinarle una patada en la cara a Yamazaki abriéndole una herida en la ceja y comenzó a correr tratando de escapar, pero el otro muchacho lo alcanzo y le comenzó a aplicarle una llave al cuello

-te dije que no dejaría que te vayas-dijo Yamazaki apretándole el cuello, por desgracia el chico no se había dado cuenta de que Ryu había recogido su daga y la tenía en sus manos

-y yo te dije que no te metieras en lo que no te importa-respondió Ryu clavando la daga en la pierna de Yamazaki quien cayó al suelo herido

-te dije que si no te quitabas de mi camino no respondería por lo que pasara-dijo levantando su daga para asestarle otra estocada, de pronto el chico se quedo quieto y dejando caer la daga cayó al suelo inconsciente revelando a Chiharu que sostenía una roca detrás de el

-Chiharu te dije que no te metieras-dijo Yamazaki desde el suelo

-estaba a punto de matarte, como querías que no hiciera nada-respondió ella soltando la roca y abrazándolo

-tienes razón, bueno al menos ya no irá a ningún lado-menciono el chico mirando a un inconsciente Ryu

Justo al mismo tiempo que Yamazaki y Ryu comenzaron a pelear, Sakura y kero estaban haciendo lo mismo contra Emma

-ahora que sabemos cómo vencerla, necesitamos un plan para acercarnos a ella-dijo Sakura sosteniendo su báculo en forma de espada

-tenemos que distraerla, pero no se me ocurre como-replico Kero esquivando los ataques

-si lo que dijo Yue funciona, hay que cegarla con un puñado de tierra, así tal vez podríamos acercarnos-

-intentémoslo-dijo Kero comenzando a atacar para poder acercarse mientras Sakura la rodeaba para atacar por la espalda

-¿acaso no se dan cuenta que nada de lo que hagan podrá funcionar?-aclaro Emma lanzando un rayo contra Kero que le dio en una pata, el guardián soltó un quejido de dolor, pero antes de caer al suelo soltó un zarpazo al suelo y levanto un puñado de tierra que le dio a la chica Inglesa en los ojos haciendo que los cerrara

-que truco más barato, ¿creen que eso me…-la muchacha rubia dejo de hablar al sentir el filo de una espada en su cuello

-no quiero hacerte daño asi que no te muevas-advirtió Sakura sosteniendo la espada con fuerza

-que ingenua, solo porque crees que me tienes no haré nada-respondió Emma con sarcasmo y con un ágil movimiento tumbo a Sakura y le arrebato su espada

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Kero sorprendido

-tengo otros talentos aparte de la magia, ahora maestra de las cartas, es hora de que me digas una razón para no matarte ahora mismo-dijo la chica apuntando con la espada a Sakura quien se encontraba en el suelo

-si quieres que te ruegue por mi vida no lo lograras, lo único que te pediría es que no lastimes a Kero y a Yue-respondió la muchacha japonesa con valentía

-bueno, solo porque me diste una buena pelea haré lo que me pides, ahora muere-acepto Emma levantando la espada

-¡Sakura, no!-grito Kero al mismo tiempo que la chica Inglesa clavaba la espada en el pecho de Sakura

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero no paso nada, entonces los abrió y vio con sorpresa que, aunque tenía la espada clavada en el pecho, no estaba sangrando ni estaba herida, asi que miro a Emma quien se había quedado quieta sosteniendo la espada

-¿qué rayos ha pasado?-pregunto la chica rubia soltando la espada dándose cuenta que comenzaba a sangrar del pecho, en el mismo lugar que había apuñalado a Sakura y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sakura acercándose a la chica herida

-no lo sé- respondió el pequeño guardián

-es un encantamiento de Clow, cualquiera que trate de usar las cartas contra su dueño será castigado con la misma carta con la cual trato de atacar- aclaro Yue quien se acercaba a ellos sujetándose la herida de su hombro

-tenemos que ayudarla-exclamo Sakura tratando de parar la hemorragia

-no… necesito… tu ayuda, mocosa-respondió Emma aventando a Sakura

-pero…-

-ya no puedes hacer nada por ella-dijo Yue sujetando a la chica castaña

-maldición, no… pensé que… todo terminaría… aquí-susurro la muchacha rubia cerrando los ojos y respirando por última vez

-yo intente ayudarla-dijo Sakura con un tono de culpabilidad

-no es tu culpa Sakura-la consoló kero

Sakura miro a sus guardianes y comenzó a tratar sus heridas

-"quiero ayudar a los demás, pero tengo que cuidar a Kero y Yukito, espero que no les pase nada a los demás"-pensó Sakura mirando a los que seguían peleando

Touya estaba recuperándose del golpe que le habían propinado y observo cómo Ryu lograba irse ya que Meiling había sido detenida por Takumi, asi que se levanto y acercándose a ellos golpeo al chico obligándolo a soltar a Meiling

-no debiste dejar ir a tu amigo, ahora somos dos contra ti-dijo Touya colocándose al lado de Meiling

-como si eso fuera una desventaja para mí-menciono Ryu abalanzándose contra Touya quien comenzó a defenderse de sus ataques

Meiling también comenzó a atacar a Takumi dándole al muchacho problemas para defenderse, mientras peleaban Touya se dio cuenta que el chico solo lo golpeaba a él, a Meiling solo la apartaba y bloqueaba sus golpes

-"¿qué rayos le pasa?, parece como si no le quisiera hacer daño a la prima del mocoso"-pensó Touya mirando a su oponente

En un descuido de Takumi, el hermano de Sakura logro propinarle una patada en la cara haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo

-¿creíste que no podríamos hacerte daño?-pregunto Touya con burla, Takumi levanto la cabeza y miro a doctor haciendo que la sonrisa de este desapareciera ya que el rostro del muchacho japonés ahora mostraba una mueca de enojo y sus ojos ahora eran de un color azul claro

-prometí que no volvería a ser débil, que no dejaría que alguien me lastimara de nuevo-dijo para sí el chico mientras se levantaba

Meiling miraba a Takumi con sorpresa y se dio cuenta que el chico fijaba la vista en la katana que estaba clavada a unos metros de ellos, se acerco al arma para impedir que el chico se hiciera con ella, pero en un parpadeo el arma ya se encontraba en las manos de Takumi

-¿pero cómo?-se pregunto Meiling sorprendida

-esta katana es mía, asi que siempre, sin importar donde este, vendrá hacia mi-respondió Takumi y comenzó a atacar a Touya quien trataba de evitar los ataques, pero en un descuido tropezó con un árbol que estaba detrás de el causando que no pudiera esquivar uno de los ataques y que la katana le causara una herida profunda en la mejilla, el muchacho japonés no le dio tiempo de responder y con la parte sin filo de su arma le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire en el suelo

Takumi volteo a ver a Meiling quien ya se preparaba para pelear contra el

-espera Meiling, quiero hablar contigo-dijo dejando su espada en el suelo y acercándose a la chica

Por otro lado Eriol y Louis peleaban con todo lo que tenían bajo la mirada de Nakuru, Spinel y Tomoyo

-ya ríndete Louis, hagas lo que hagas no podrás ganarme-dijo Eriol lanzando un hechizo que le dio a Louis en el hombro derecho

-como si te fuera a hacer caso-respondió lanzando múltiples ataques que daban en todas partes excepto en su objetivo

-solo mírate, ya estas desesperado-exclamo haciendo que una fuerza invisible tirara a Louis de espaldas

Convencido de que no podría vencer a Eriol observo desde el suelo Louis a quien más atacar, al ver que a Tomoyo la cuidaban los dos guardianes la descarto, entonces al darse cuenta que Meiling estaba desarmada y de espaldas a ellos, soltó una sonrisa

-tal vez no pueda vencerte a ti pero puedo deshacerme de los demás-soltó apuntando con su báculo a donde se encontraba la muchacha china

Ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Meiling decidió escuchar lo que Takumi tenía que decirle

\- te doy 10 segundos-dijo la chica con frialdad

\- de acuerdo, quiero decirte que lamento lo que hice, lamento haberte mentido, a pesar de que todo comenzó siendo una mentira no pude evitar sentir algo por ti-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-de que termine enamorándome de ti-revelo Takumi acercándose a la chica

-no puede ser, estas mintiendo-dijo ella retrocediendo, pero el chico la atrapo en un abrazo

-no es ninguna mentira-confeso Takumi apretando el abrazo

-¡muere!-grito Louis lanzando un ataque hacia la pareja, Meiling que estaba de espaldas no vio el ataque que se aproximaba pero Takumi si, asi que rápidamente aparto a la chica y recuperando su katana trato de detener el ataque, lo logro por unos segundos, pero termino cediendo y el ataque le dio de lleno en el pecho, por lo que termino boca abajo en el suelo

-acabas de hacer algo muy cobarde Louis y además bajaste la guardia-dijo Eriol y diciendo eso atravesó al chico ingles con un rayo

-maldita sea… te odio Eriol-menciono Louis cayendo muerto

-me caías bien Louis, lamento en lo que convertiste-

-Eriol, lo hiciste-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a él y abrazándolo, el hechicero le correspondió brevemente para después dirigirse a sus guardianes

-Nakuru, Spinel, vayan a ver cómo está el hermano de Sakura-los guardianes asintieron dirigiéndose a ver a Touya quien seguía en el suelo

Meiling giro a Takumi para ver lo que le había pasado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la herida del muchacho, Takumi tenía el pecho abierto de donde manaba mucha sangre lo cual lo hacía respirar entrecortadamente

-no puede ser, ¿Qué hago?-se pregunto la chica asustada

-tenemos que detener la hemorragia y procurar que no quede inconsciente -dijo Eriol acercándose y colocando su suéter en la herida del muchacho

-¿Cómo hacemos que no se desmaye?-pregunto Tomoyo

-tienen que mantenerlo atento, hablarle para que no pierda la conciencia-respondió Touya revisando el estado del chico cuya respiración cada vez se hacía más débil

-Takumi no puedes morir, aun tenemos que golpearte por habernos engañado-reclamo Tomoyo haciendo que Takumi la mirara

-"si no hubiera sido por el yo ya estaría muerta"-pensó Meiling mirándolo, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su primo cayó cerca de ellos

-Syaoran, ¿estás bien?-pregunto la chica preocupada

-si, no es nada-respondió el muchacho poniéndose de pie, tenía algunas heridas en los brazos pero nada grave

-¿necesitas ayuda?-cuestiono Eriol dejando al herido en manos de Touya

-no, quiero hacer esto solo-

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado-Syaoran asintió y se lanzo contra su hermano quien también traía un par de heridas en el cuerpo

-vaya Syaoran, creí que le pedirías ayuda a tus amigos-dijo burlón Hien correspondiendo los ataques

-es mi responsabilidad detenerte, de todas formas ya solo quedas tu-dijo señalando a su alrededor

-ninguno de ellos me servía de mucho, los ingleses estaban planeando matarme y los otros eran demasiado sentimentales-Hien lanzo unas llamas que rozaron a Syaoran en la pierna, el también ataco de la misma manera pero sin éxito, su gemelo corrió hacia él y comenzaron a atacarse sin usar magia

Syaoran estuvo a punto de caer muchas veces debido al cansancio pero trataba de no ceder ya que le había dicho a Sakura que podría con su hermano

-no puedo caer, le dije a Sakura que sobreviviría-

-lo que sueña la chica Kinomoto siempre se cumple, ¿no?, asi que deja de luchar y muere de una vez- dijo Hien chocando su espada con la de Syaoran

-quiero estar con Sakura, mis amigos, con mi familia, contigo Hien, dejemos esta estúpida pelea, por favor-pidió Syaoran resistiendo el golpe de Hien cayendo de rodillas

Al verlo ya débil Hien golpeo a Syaoran en el estomago con la empuñadura de su espada haciéndolo caer y quitándole su arma

-es hora de que te despidas de este mundo, Syaoran-dijo Hien levantando su espada para darle una última estocada, Syaoran cerró los ojos esperando a ser apuñalado, pero la espada no llego a tocarlo ya que se detuvo a centímetros de el

-no dejare que le hagas daño a Syaoran-aclaro Sakura sosteniendo la carta escudo en sus manos

-señorita Sakura, parece que le gusta meterse en lo que no le importa-reclamo Hien lanzando fuego hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y sus guardianes, pero el hechizo solo logro rozar el brazo y la pierna de la chica, ya que Syaoran golpeo a Hien en las piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y sin esperar a que su hermano reaccionara se coloco encima de el sujetándole los brazos

-¡ya basta Hien, no sigas con esta estupidez, termínalo ahora!-bramo Syaoran mientras lo sujetaba

-¿crees que si termino con esto todo volverá a la normalidad?, hay muchas personas que quieren aniquilar al clan Li, incluso si no lo hago yo, otras personas lo harán-

-no me importa quién quiere hacernos daño, podemos contra todos ellos, asi que regresa con nosotros-rogó Syaoran sollozando

-tú no lo entiendes, no quiero que otras personas hagan lo que yo tengo que hacer- respondió Hien golpeando a su hermano con la cabeza obligándolo a soltarlo y se dirigió donde había caído su espada, Syaoran también comenzó a hacer lo mismo

Hien tomó su espada entre sus manos y al ver que Syaoran aun no alcanzaba la suya comenzó a dirigirse hacia el

-terminemos esto de una vez-dijo levantando su espada

Justo en ese momento Syaoran tomó su arma y la levantó cerrando sus ojos, al sentir una punzada de dolor abrió los ojos viendo que la espada de Hien se le había clavado en un costado del abdomen, pero también se dio cuenta que su propia espada le había dado a Hien en el pecho asi que, ignorando su propia herida, soltó el arma y tomó en sus brazos a Hien quien respiraba entrecortadamente

-Hien no mueras por favor, resiste-pidió Syaoran llorando

-Syaoran… yo… yo lo lamento-susurró Hien cerrando los ojos y dejando de respirar

-no, no Hien, abre los ojos, no mueras por favor-replicó sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de su hermano

Sakura se acercó a él y sin decir una palabra lo abrazo dejando que el chico se desahogara

-gracias por estar aquí Sakura-dijo Syaoran entre sollozos

-no es nada, recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti-respondió ella sujetándolo con más fuerza, Syaoran quiso decirle algo más pero sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sakura.


	17. Después de la tormenta

Capítulo 17: Después de la tormenta  
Sakura al darse cuenta que Syaoran estaba inconsciente se asusto, al ver su herida la chica rápidamente lo recostó en el suelo y puso su mano en la herida

-tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia-dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

-ya lo hice, vienen en camino-respondió Chiharu sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí

-Chiharu, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunto Tomoyo mirándola

-es una larga historia, por ahora hay que cuidar a los heridos-

Sakura miro como su hermano y Meiling atendían a un muy herido Takumi y se pregunto por qué lo estaban ayudando

-el ataque que recibió Takumi iba dirigido a Meiling, ese chica la salvo-aclaro Tomoyo al ver a Sakura observándolos

-ya veo, no era un mal tipo después de todo-dijo suspirando, a lo lejos ya se comenzaban a escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias, en ese momento Eriol termino la llamada que estaba realizando y se acerco a los demás

-chicos acabo de reservar todo un piso en el hospital, en cuanto lleguen las ambulancias se suben a ellas, ¿ok?-

-¿tú que harás Eriol?-pregunto Sakura

-tengo que quedarme a limpiar este desastre y encargarme de los que no sobrevivieron-respondió mirando los cuerpos de los tres chicos

-de acuerdo, te lo encargo-dijo viendo el cuerpo de Hien que yacía cerca de ellos

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias, Touya subió inmediatamente a Takumi a una de ellas junto con Syaoran y Yukito, Chiharu llevo a dos paramédicos con ella para subir a la otra ambulancia a Yamazaki y para sorpresa de Sakura a un inconsciente Ryu, ella también subió junto con Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu y velozmente se dirigieron al hospital

Al llegar Syaoran y Takumi fueron llevado al quirófano para intervenirlos, los demás fueron llevados al piso que Eriol había reservado para tratar sus heridas

Sakura fue llevada a una habitación para tratar las quemaduras que Hien le había causado, la enfermera le coloco una especie de pomada en las heridas y las vendo, después le dio una pastilla para calmar el dolor y salió de la habitación. La chica espero a que la medicina hiciera efecto y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Tomoyo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Tomoyo al verla

-sí, no fue nada grave-respondió mostrando sus vendajes

-Sakura, que bueno que estas bien-dijo Meiling caminando hacia ellas

-¿dónde estabas?-cuestiono Tomoyo

-en la habitación de Yamazaki-

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

-sin heridas graves, por cierto, él y Chiharu quieren hablar contigo-

-seguramente quieren hablar de lo que paso, ¿les dirás la verdad, Sakura?-

-creo que sí, ellos nos ayudaron, asi que no debería mentirles-

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos-dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico

Pasaron por un cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta, Sakura miro dentro y vio a Ryu inconsciente siendo atendido por un doctor y la misma enfermera que había tratado sus heridas

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detuviste?-dijo la chica Daidouji mirando al interior del cuarto

-creí que había logrado escapar-

-al parecer tropezó con Yamazaki en su huida, pelearon y Ryu perdió-aclaro Meiling colocándose detrás de ellas

-entonces fue él, el que hirió a Yamazaki-

\- sí, pudo haber sido peor, pero Chiharu lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente-

-señoritas, ¿se les ofrece algo?-pregunto el doctor acercándose a ellas

-solo queríamos venir a verlo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-respondió Tomoyo rápidamente

-tiene solo heridas superficiales, lo único que nos preocupa es la herida en su cabeza, asi que le haremos algunos estudios para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden-

-de acuerdo, gracias doctor- dijo Sakura mirándolo, el doctor les dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo

-lo que aun no entiendo es cómo Ryu conocía a Hien-menciono Tomoyo reanudando el camino

-¿recuerdan a la niña que estaba con Hien?-pregunto Meiling mirándolas

-sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo la maestra de las cartas

-esa niña se dirigía a Ryu diciéndole hermano, incluso Takumi le dijo "yo me encargare de tu hermano te siga"-

-pues tendremos que esperar a que Ryu despierte para que nos aclare esto-dijo Tomoyo

-si es que quiere decirnos-respondió la muchacha china tocando la puerta de una habitación, dentro se oyó una voz que dijo "adelante" asi que abrió la puerta y las tres chicas entraron

Yamazaki estaba postrado en la cama con la pierna derecha vendada y un parche en la ceja izquierda

-chicas, me alegra ver que están bien-dijo el chico mostrando una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas Yamazaki?-pregunto Sakura viendo sus heridas

-un poco adolorido por los golpes pero nada grave-

-que bien, me alegra-

-chicos puedo preguntarles algo, ¿Cómo terminaron involucrados en esto?-pregunto Tomoyo mirándolos

-pues fue por casualidad y curiosidad -dijo Yamazaki recordando los eventos de ese día

*flash back*

-ya esta anocheciendo, deberíamos irnos antes de que oscurezca mas-dijo Chiharu tomando la mano de Yamazaki para levantarlo del suelo

-¿adónde deberíamos ir mañana?-

-pues hace mucho que tengo ganas de ir al zoológico-

-entonces iremos ahí mañana-respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa

Al llegar cerca del estanque del parque se detuvieron al ver a una persona conocida ahí

-¿no es Ryu?-pregunto Chiharu a su novio

-sí, ¿en que estará metido?-dijo al ver a Ryu metido en una especie de discusión con dos personas, a las que no reconocía ya que estaban de espaldas

-esperemos que en nada malo-en ese momento las dos personas se alejaron, Ryu comenzó a recoger su material de dibujo asi que aprovechando eso los chicos se acercaron

\- hola Ryu- saludaron haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara

-ho…hola chicos, que… que sorpresa verlos por a… aquí- respondió Ryu visiblemente nervioso

-¿estás bien?-

-si claro, ¿por… porque la pregunta?-

-te vimos discutir con unos chicos-

-ah, no era na…nada, tuve un… pequeño malentendido con ellos, pe…pero nada gra…ve-

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto Chiharu

-claro, bueno, te…tengo que irme, los… veo luego chicos-dicho esto el chico se alejo rápidamente

-¿en qué piensas Yamazaki?-pregunto la chica viendo a su novio quien observaba el lugar por el que se había ido Ryu

-algo me dice que está mintiendo, vamos, hay que seguirlo-respondió tomando la mano de Chiharu y tomando el mismo camino que Ryu

-¿Por qué seguirlo?-

-tal vez tiene problemas, y si es asi tendremos que ayudarle-

Lo siguieron por un corto tiempo hasta que llegaron a una zona arbolada, Ryu se detuvo y dejo caer sus cosas para observar lo que se estaba desarrollando a pocos metros de él, los dos chicos se detuvieron un poco más atrás para observar

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?, ¿Por qué hay un tipo idéntico a Syaoran?-pregunto en susurro Yamazaki

-no lo sé, pero parece como si fueran a pelear-respondió Chiharu un poco asustada

Yamazaki dejo de ver lo que ocurría y observo como Ryu comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochila, lo vio sacar una especie de funda, colocársela en el antebrazo derecho y con una pequeña sacudida sacar una especie de cuchillo, Ryu tomo la daga y volvió a colocarla en la funda, la cual oculto colocándose el saco del uniforme

-"¿para qué rayos necesita eso?"-Yamazaki fijo su vista en sus amigos que veían como Takumi se llevaba a Sakura con él, como Ryu intervenía solo para ser golpeado por Hien y como el chico sacaba su daga y la colocaba en el cuello de Sakura amenazando con hacerle daño

-tenemos que ayudarla-dijo el chico queriendo ir hacia donde estaban los demás, pero fue detenido por Chiharu

-si damos un paso en falso Ryu la lastimara, por increíble que suene eso, primero tenemos que hacer que la suelte-los dos chicos se acercaron un poco más, Yamazaki tomo una roca del suelo y confiando en su buena puntería la lanza acertando en la cabeza de Ryu y causando asi el comienzo de la pelea

Chiharu y Yamazaki solo veían como lanzaban rayos y fuego sin poder creer en eso "¿Qué rayos pasaba?" se preguntaban una y otra vez sin dar crédito a sus ojos, debido a eso no se dieron cuenta que una niña pequeña paso justo a su lado sin prestarles atención

-no puedo dejar que se vaya, tengo cosas que quiero que me aclare-dijo Yamazaki al escuchar que Ryu pedía ayuda para poder irse, vieron como Takumi sujetaba a Meiling para que el otro chico se fuera, asi que cuando Ryu paso junto a ellos Yamazaki lo sujeto de las piernas para impedir su huida

*fin flashback*

-bueno lo demás ya lo saben, peleamos, me hirió y Chiharu lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente-termino el relato mirándolas

-pero lo que aun no entiendo es por que comenzaron a pelear, tú no eres alguien predispuesto a la violencia-cuestiono Tomoyo

-el dijo algo que me hizo enojar mucho-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-dijo que desde un principio él había venido a Tomoeda para dañar a Sakura y tratar de matar a Syaoran-

-ese chico nos estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo-señalo Chiharu aun molesta por lo que había pasado

-hasta que no despierte y le preguntemos sobre lo que paso no podemos estar seguros de que nos mintió-salto Sakura a la defensiva

-supongo que sí, pero espero que ustedes nos puedan explicar que fue lo que vimos en el parque-dijo Yamazaki

-claro, pero será un poco largo asi que creo que deberíamos traer algo de comer ya que ninguno de nosotros ha cenado-dijo la chica, asi que ella y Tomoyo bajaron a la cafetería del hospital para traer café y pan para todos, al volver repartieron lo que habían traído y tomando asiento Sakura comenzó con el relato

Estuvo más de una hora hablando de cómo había encontrado las cartas y la había liberado por accidente, la llegada por primera vez de Syaoran a Tomoeda, cuando supo que Yukito era en realidad el guardián de la luna Yue, cuando se convirtió en la dueña de las cartas Clow, el tener que cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, cuando se enfrento a Eriol para transformar las últimas dos cartas, los eventos de la carta sellada y lo que había pasado en los últimos meses; Yamazaki y Chiharu estuvieron todo ese tiempo en silencio, fue cuando Sakura termino de hablar que ellos abrieron la boca

-bueno, eso explica muchas de las cosas extrañas que pasaban en la primaria-dijo el muchacho aun sorprendido

-sí, y también lo de hoy, es increíble que todo eso pasara frente a nuestras narices-secundo Chiharu

-entonces, Sakura ¿tú eres la dueña de unas cartas mágicas?-pregunto Yamazaki queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado

-asi es- respondió la aludida

-y Syaoran es la cabeza de una importante familia de magos, ¿verdad?-

-sí, de hecho, el mago que creo las cartas que Sakura usa es antepasado de nuestra familia-respondió Meiling

-y Eriol es la reencarnación del que creo esas cartas, ¿no es asi?-

-asi es, yo soy la reencarnación del mago Clow-dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación

-uff, es demasiada información que procesar-dijo el chico dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada

-Eriol que bueno que llegas, ¿Qué tanto hiciste en el parque?-pregunto Tomoyo

-tuve que arreglar los destrozos que causamos, trasladar los cuerpos y "convencer" a los paramédicos que sufrimos un accidente-

-¿adónde llevaste los cuerpos?-

-están aquí mismo en la morgue del hospital, mañana llamare al padre de Louis y Emma para contarle lo que paso-

-Eriol, ¿Dónde está Kero?-pregunto Sakura

-está en la habitación de Tsukishiro, junto con Spinel y Nakuru-

-ya veo-

-¿familiares de Syaoran Li?-pregunto un doctor acercándose a ellos

-yo soy su prima, ¿Cómo esta?-cuestiono Meiling rápidamente

-está fuera de peligro, ahora se encuentra durmiendo por el efecto de la anestesia pero en cuanto despierte podrán ir a verlo-

-entiendo, gracias doctor-respondió aliviada, el médico le dedico una ligera sonrisa y se retiro

-Syaoran está bien, gracias al cielo-agradeció Sakura con alegría

-bueno, parece que todos sobrevivimos sin heridas graves, podremos dormir tranquilos-dijo Yamazaki sonriendo

-Yamazaki, no todos-menciono Tomoyo mirando a Meiling

-¿Takumi, eh?, la herida ese chico se veía muy mal, hay probabilidades de que no logre sobrevivir-dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo

-que pase lo que tenga que pasar-menciono Meiling desando que el chico sobreviva

Decidieron no irse a descansar hasta tener noticias de Takumi, por lo que se quedaron en la habitación de Yamazaki hablando de distintas cosas por un largo tiempo, en lo que ellos pasaban el tiempo la luz del único quirófano ocupado se apagaba saliendo de ahí dos personas

-hizo un buen trabajo ahí dentro Kinomoto, tendrá mi recomendación de traslado al hospital general de Tokio sin ninguna duda-dijo el doctor que acompañaba a Touya

-gracias doctor, pero aun asi…-dijo regresando su mirada al quirófano

-no se torture con eso, no había nada más que hacer, ahora todo depende del chico-consoló el doctor dándole una palmadas de apoyo en la espalda

-sí señor, gracias-con una ligera reverencia se despidió de él y subió al piso en el que estaban los demás, en el camino iba pensando en los eventos de esa noche, aun le dolían los golpes que había recibido de Takumi, asi como la herida en la mejilla que si bien ya estaba tratada aun le ardía, pensaba en cómo había estado casi tres horas tratando de salvar la vida de la persona con la que había peleado y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza llego a donde estaban los demás

-asi que aquí están todos- dijo entrando a la habitación y acercándose a su hermana

-hermano qué bueno que estas bien-dijo Sakura abrazándolo

-a mi también me alegra que estés bien Sakura-

-¿Qué paso con Takumi?-pregunto Meiling tratando ocultar su preocupación

-perdió mucha sangre, tenia rotas varias costillas por lo que algunos fragmentos de hueso fueron a parar a los pulmones, aun asi logramos salvar su vida, pero…-

¿Pero qué?-

-el chico cayó en coma, no sabemos cuándo despertara, si es que llega a hacerlo-

-no puede ser-dijo la chica dejándose caer en su asiento

-pobre sujeto-menciono Yamazaki

-no hay nada que hacer, asi que creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar-dijo Eriol con firmeza, los chicos asintieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones

Sakura tardo en conciliar el sueño, al igual que todos, ya que seguía pensando en los eventos de esa noche, aun asi trato de dormir ya que el día siguiente seria agitado.

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana cuando Syaoran despertó, con la mirada comenzó a recorrerla habitación, recordando lo eventos pasados hasta que escucho una voz

-veo que despertaste-dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación

-Eriol, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-en el hospital, te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaste-Syaoran hizo un gesto de tristeza al recordar que su hermano había muerto

-"Hien lamento lo que paso, espero puedas perdonarme", ¿todos están aquí?-

-si, Sakura ya fue tratada por las quemaduras en su brazo y pierna, Tsukishiro también, al igual que Yamazaki

-¿Yamazaki?-

-sí, él y Chiharu se vieron implicados por accidente y el no salió bien librado-

-ya veo, y de los compañeros de Hien, ¿sobrevivió alguien?-

-solo dos, aun están inconscientes pero vivos, la niña que los acompañaba logro escapar-

-ok, por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-pregunto Syaoran viendo el reloj

-no pude dormir, además tenía que hacer algunas llamadas a Inglaterra-

-¿Por qué?-

-yo conocía a los ingleses que ayudaban a Hien, asi que hable con su padre para darle la noticia de la muerte de sus hijos y que sus cuerpos serán trasladados a Inglaterra, también me comunique con un investigador que descubrió que tanto Takumi como Ryu participaron en el ataque al consejo, sus huellas digitales coinciden con las encontradas ahí el día del ataque-

-entiendo, entonces llamare a mi madre más tarde para decirle todo lo que pasó-

-de acuerdo-dijo el chico ingles reprimiendo un bostezo

-deberías ir a dormir unas horas-aconsejo Syaoran con voz débil

-te tomare la palabra, ¿necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?-

-no gracias, creo que yo también dormiré un rato mas-

-entonces me voy, nos vemos después- dicho esto Eriol salió de la habitación, Syaoran cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir pero recordó las palabras que Hien había dicho antes de morir

-¿Por qué se disculpo?, ¿acaso no quería hacer todo lo que hizo?, esto me está dando mala espina-dijo el muchacho chino preocupado

Al despertar Sakura se dirigió a ver a Yukito, en la habitación también se encontraban Kero y Spinel quienes al parecer habían dormido allí, conversaron de muchas cosa hasta que la chica decidió irse para que Yukito pudiera descansar mas, al salir de ahí Sakura comenzó su camino para ir a ver a Syaoran, en el trayecto paso cerca de la habitación de Ryu y se detuvo al ver a una enfermera saliendo de ahí

-señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?-pregunto la enfermera mirándola

-ah, no… bueno, ¿Cómo está Ryu?-

-el paciente se encuentra en buen estado, según los análisis, no muestra ninguna anomalía-

-que bueno, ¿puedo entrar a verlo?-

-lo siento pero el chico dijo que no quiere recibir ninguna visita en lo que está hospitalizado-

-entiendo, gracias por cuidarlo-la enfermera le dedico una sonrisa y se retiro, Sakura se acerco a la puerta del cuarto, trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con seguro desde dentro

-aunque hagas esto sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar-dijo en voz alta segura que el chico tras la puerta estaba escuchándola, al no recibir respuesta reanudo su camino a ver a Syaoran, al llegar se detuvo en el marco de la puerta ya que el chico se encontraba hablando por teléfono

-¿está segura de esto?... lo entiendo madre, pero aun asi… de acuerdo, me encargare de todo cuando lleguen, cuídate madre, adiós; Sakura me alegra ver que estas bien-dijo el muchacho chino mirándola

-a mí también me alegra ver que estas bien-

-desgraciadamente estoy bien solo físicamente-

-Syaoran, siento mucho lo que paso-dijo la chica tomando su mano

-pensé que si hablaba con el todo se solucionaría, pero nada salió como lo planee y ahora el está muerto-

-no te tortures así, ni tu ni Hien tienen la culpa de lo que les jugo el destino-

-tienes razón Sakura, ojala pensaran como tu las personas del concilio-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-llame a mi madre para contarle lo que ocurrió, se reunió con los miembros del concilio y me dijo que Hien tiene que ser sepultado aquí ya que no se permitirá que alguien con sus crímenes descanse en el cementerio de la familia Li-

-no pueden hacer eso- dijo Sakura con molestia

-me temo que si, no solo el concilio se opone sino también algunos miembros de mi familia, ya que por culpa de Hien mi primo Lian está en prisión-

-no puedo creer que le hagan esto a tu propio hermano-

-en cierta forma ya me lo esperaba, en el concilio son un poco extremistas, me hubiera extrañado que no lo hicieran-

-pero aun así…-

-es por eso que cuando yo sea el líder del concilio todas esas cosas cambiaran-

-se que lo harás- aseguro la chica con una sonrisa

-gracias Sakura, por cierto mi madre también me dijo que se ha ordenado la aprehensión de Ryu y Takumi, vendrán por ellos mañana-

-pero si Takumi está en coma, ¿Por qué quieren llevárselo en ese estado?-

-quieren tenerlo bajo estricta supervision ya que también participo en el ataque al consejo en Inglaterra-

-entiendo, pero ¿y Ryu?, el no ha hecho nada grave como para ser arrestado-

-yo pensaba lo mismo, pero Eriol descubrió que sus huellas digitales coincidían con algunas encontradas en el consejo de magos el día del ataque-

-no puede ser, desde que lo conozco el nunca ha salido de Tomoeda, a no ser…- dijo Sakura recordando

-¿a no ser que?-

-hubo una vez que tuve que acompañar a mi padre a un congreso de arqueología en Osaka, duro dos semanas y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente la fecha coincide con el ataque-

-entonces Ryu pudo haber ido a Inglaterra sin que tú lo supieras-

-no puedo creerlo, tengo que hablar con el de inmediato-

-de acuerdo, ojala aclares lo que paso-

-espero que sí, volveré en un rato Syaoran-dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto camino a ver a Ryu

Al llegar a la habitación trato de abrir la puerta pero esta seguía cerrada, así que comenzó a tocar

-Ryu abre por favor tengo que hablar contigo, por favor solo quiero saber toda la verdad, déjame entrar-siguió tocando hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un serio Ryu, el chico volvió a su cama, Sakura entro volviendo a cerrar la puerta y tomo asiento al lado de la cama, estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que el chico hablo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?-pregunto Ryu fríamente

-solo quiero que me hables con la verdad por primera vez, ¿desde cuándo conocías al hermano de Syaoran?-

-mmm… desde 4 años-

-desde antes de que nos conociéramos, ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-lo conocí en Osaka, en ese entonces yo vivía en la calle, el junto con Takumi me ofrecieron un lugar para vivir, yo acepte sabiendo que no sería gratis, un día Hien llego y me dijo que me mudara a Tomoeda para tener vigilada a una chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto-

-entonces tu sabias quien era desde el principio-

-si, al principio no sabía por qué te tenía que vigilar, después me di cuenta de que podías hacer magia, creí que por eso Hien quería que te tuviera vigilada, poco después descubrí que habías conocido a su hermano y no solo eso, sino que te habías enamorado de él, que él había roto todo contacto contigo y eso te tenía en una profunda depresión-

-sabias mucho sobre mí, pero ¿Por qué decidiste acercarte a mi?, podrías haber seguido vigilándome desde lejos-

-no pude seguir viéndote triste, decidí acercarme a ti porque quería verte sonreír otra vez-

-si eso era lo que querías, ¿Por qué seguiste haciendo lo que decía Hien?-

-es complicado, Hien no solo me dio un hogar a mí, sino también a mi hermana pequeña, dejar de hacer lo que él quería significaba volver a las calles y yo no quería que eso pasara, el lo sabía y usaba eso a su favor-

-¿te amenazaba?-

-sí, gracias a esas amenazas hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento-

-¿lo del ataque al consejo en Inglaterra lo hiciste obligado?-

-veo que ya te enteraste de eso, si por que otra razón estarías aquí hablando conmigo, Hien me dijo que si me negaba a formar parte de eso haría a mi hermana participe de esa masacre, por lo que no tuve más opción que ir-

-no puedo que Hien haya sido capaz de hacer eso-

-eso era cuando sacaba su lado malo, por lo que general, el era un chico amable-

-¿entonces lo de ayer en la noche también lo hiciste obligado?-pregunto Sakura haciendo que el rostro de Ryu se ensombreciera

-veras cuando Hien y los demás se mudaron aquí, pensé que sería más fácil dejar de ayudarlo, ya que estado cerca de mi hermana podría protegerla, pero él se entero de lo que planeaba y me dio una lección mandándome al hospital-

-¿pudiste recordar lo que pasó ese día?-

-en realidad el fue a verme y a decirme que la próxima vez Haru sufriría las consecuencias de mis actos-

-entonces si te estaba obligando a hacer lo de ayer-

-me temo que no, al darme cuenta que seguías enamorada de Li decidí volver al bando al cual pertenecía originalmente-

-¿Por qué?-

-tú eras la única persona por la que estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hien eras tú, al perderte ya no tenía ninguna razón para ayudarte-

-quisiste hacerme daño, también a Yamazaki-

-lo sé y lo lamento, eso es lo único que puedo decirte, supongo que podre reflexionar de mis actos en prisión, ¿no?-

-vendrán por ti mañana-finalizo Sakura poniéndose de pie

-ya veo, Sakura respóndeme esto, ¿me odias por lo que paso?-

-no puedo… odiar a la persona que me hizo sonreír de nuevo-

-gracias Sakura- la chica le dedico una ligera sonrisa y salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de Syaoran

En otra habitación se encontraba Meiling observando a Takumi, la chica recordaba como él la había salvado sacrificando su vida y lo que el chico le había dicho antes de que eso pasara

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Takumi?-pregunto sabiendo que el chico no le contestaría

-al fin te encuentro-dijo Tomoyo entrando al cuarto

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-te estaba buscando e imagine que estarías aquí-

-ya veo-

-pareciera que solo está durmiendo- dijo Tomoyo mirándolo

-pero no lo está-

-¿hubieras preferido que no te salvara?-

-no es eso, le estoy muy agradecida, pero por mi culpa el…-

-no te atormentes por eso, seguramente el quiso protegerte a costa de su vida-

-supongo que tienes razón-

-no tienes por qué estar triste, puedes venir a verlo todos los días-

-eso no será posible-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-antes de venir aquí, fui a ver a Syaoran, me dijo que mañana vendrán oficiales del concilio y se llevaran a Takumi y a Ryu-

-¿se llevaran a Takumi en ese estado?-

-en Hong Kong hay un hospital dedicado a los criminales que resultan heridos durante su estancia en la cárcel-

-bueno, pero podrás ir a visitarlo ahí, ¿no?-

-no, en ese hospital solo se permite la entrada a los doctores y oficiales de la prisión, no es posible para alguna otra persona entrar-

-que mal-

-mañana será el ultimo día que lo veré-dijo la muchacha china con tristeza

-no estés triste, seguramente algún día lo volverás a ver-la consoló Tomoyo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Meiling

-gracias Tomoyo, eres una buena amiga-

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban fuera de sus habitaciones a la espera de los oficiales del concilio

-¿a qué hora llegaran?-pregunto Eriol quien se encontraba junto a Tomoyo

-no deben tardar, la última vez que llame estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio- respondió Syaoran

-¿Cuántas personas vendrán?-cuestiono Sakura mirándolo

-creo que serán seis incluyendo al director general de la prisión-

-no puedo creer que vaya a venir ese idiota-se quejo Meiling confundiendo a los demás

-no podemos evitarlo, después de todo es el director de ese lugar-

-¿de quién están hablando?-pregunto Sakura, pero antes de que los chicos contestaran fueron interrumpidos por una persona

-vaya que decepción, cuando me dijeron que en la batalla habían muerto dos personas tenía la esperanza de que fueran ustedes-dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos seguido de 5 sujetos

-que coincidencia, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo de ti-respondió Syaoran con molestia

-bueno ya habrá tiempo para lamentaciones, hoy solo vengo a cumplir con mi trabajo-

-los chicos están en la habitación 3 y 6-

-¿el chico que se encuentra en coma, donde esta?-

-en la habitación 6-la persona le dio una señal a los hombres que lo acompañaban quienes inmediatamente se dirigieron a las habitaciones

-este trabajo es tan cansado-dijo el hombre una vez que sus ayudantes se fueron

-disculpa, me podrías decir tu nombre-pidió Sakura mirando al hombre

-se me había olvidado presentarme, me llamo Shang Li, soy el primo de Syaoran y hermano de la inútil de Meiling-se presento mirando burlón a su hermana

-yo tampoco soy muy feliz siendo tu hermana Shang-replico la chica enojada

-basta, Shang, ¿te quedaras para el funeral de Hien?-intervino Syaoran cambiando el tema

-me temo que no, tengo demasiado trabajo, además no quiero asistir al funeral de un traidor y asesino como Hien-respondió el hombre duramente. En ese momento dos de los guardias regresaron escoltando a Ryu, quien se encontraba esposado

-hemos vuelto señor-dijo uno de los guardias

-¿este es uno de los chicos?, se ve demasiado débil, lo harán pedazos en cuanto ponga un pie en la cárcel-se mofo mirando a Ryu con burla, el chico solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar ligeramente

-al fin te encuentro fuera de tu habitación pequeño cobarde-Touya se acercó a donde se encontraba Ryu y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, acto seguido lo sujeto de la camiseta para levantarlo

-¿Por qué querías hacerle daño a mi hermana?, ¿creíste que podrías irte sin responder por lo que hiciste?-Touya sacudía violentamente al chico quien no decía nada y solo miraba al suelo

\- hermano suéltalo por favor-pidió Sakura tomándolo del brazo

-no lo defiendas Sakura-

-no lo defiendo, el pagara por lo que hizo, asi que no tiene caso que lo golpees- su hermano resoplo y soltó bruscamente al chico quien cayó al suelo, uno de los guardias lo levantó y lo sujetó del brazo

-jejeje, Syaoran tus amigos son tan divertidos-soltó Shang con una sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento llegaron los otros guardias seguidos de un doctor y una enfermera quienes empujaban la camilla en la que se encontraba Takumi

-¿te llevarás a estas personas?-pregunto Syaoran señalando al doctor y la enfermera que venían con ellos

-asi es, una vez lleguemos a Hong Kong podrán volver-

-¿Por qué tanto cuidado con un chico que intentó matarnos?-cuestiono Touya

-los altos mandos del concilio han decidido que, si algún día despierta, su poder será utilizado para fines militares a favor de nosotros, lo convertirán en un soldado, ese es el peor destino para alguien con sus crímenes-respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

-no se me notifico eso-replicó Syaoran

-la decisión fue tomada apenas hace unas horas-

-no pueden hacerle eso-dijo Meiling quedamente

-es tiempo de que nos vayamos y como estoy de buen humor les dejare despedirse de estos dos si quieren-dijo Shang mirando su reloj, se quedaron mirándolos sin decir nada, hasta que Meiling se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Takumi

-a pesar de lo que hiciste, estoy segura que lo que me dijiste era verdad, asi que espero volver a verte algún día-susurró la muchacha china dándole al chico un corto beso en la frente

Después de eso Shang Li junto a su séquito dejaron el hospital para dirigirse a Hong Kong, Sakura los vio alejarse y sin saber porque tuvo la certeza de que los volvería a ver tarde o temprano. Al día siguiente se encontraban en el cementerio de la ciudad para el entierro de Hien Li, la madre y hermanas de Syaoran también estaban ahí, se veían muy tristes por haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos.

Al finalizar el funeral todos se retiraron de ahí, excepto Sakura quien esperaba a Syaoran ya que se encontraba despidiendo a su familia, al terminar el chico se acercó a ella con una mirada sombría

-¿volverás a China?-preguntó la chica temiendo la respuesta

-sí, mi madre quiere que vuelva para terminar algunos asuntos que deje inconclusos-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?-cuestiono agachando la mirada

-solo por un par de meses esta vez, no cometeré el mismo error otra vez, no volveré a desaparecer de tu vida-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos

-¿lo prometes?-

-claro, te amo y no me volveré a alejar de ti-

-yo también te amo Syaoran-dijo Sakura abrazándolo, el chico correspondió a su abrazo con alegría, creyendo que su vida seria tranquila de ahora en adelante

Hong Kong

-¿repite lo que has dicho?-dijo un hombre sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír

-Hien Li ha muerto-respondió un mensajero dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que estaban frente a él

-¡maldita sea, te dije que usar a ese chico era mala idea!-gritó el otro hombre a su compañero

-Hien Li era nuestra mejor opción para apoderarnos del concilio sin levantar sospechas, ahora tendremos que optar por un plan diferente-dijo el primer hombre sin levantar la voz

-pero eso retrasara nuestro objetivo-

-no importa, tarde o temprano no apoderaremos del concilio y aniquilaremos a la familia Li-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y retirándose de ahí


End file.
